I Hope You Find It
by BellaRose55
Summary: Life Is A Climb sequel! Miley and Travis are moving on with life. The twins are grown up and they're waiting for the birth of their third child. Everything is going great. But that all changes when one secret is revealed. Then everything falls apart...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm home!" Travis called, entering the kitchen where his wife was cooking. "How are my four favorite girls?"

"Well, two of them are fighting, and this one," Miley wrapped her hands around her ponderous belly, before continuing on, "that we don't even know is a girl, has been giving me backaches all day."

"Only two months left." He smiled, pressing his lips against hers. "What are they fighting about?"

"I don't know. Izzie snapped and Meredith didn't want to take it and before you know it, all hell breaks lose. I don't know what's with her lately. All she does is snap."

"She gets it from her Mother." Travis laughed, even though he could tell her hormone levels were high. "I'm joking, babe."

"At least I have an excuse. This baby feels like a hundred pounds."

"Another chubby one?" He laughed, feeling her glare go right through his skin.

"You have know idea."

"I wish I could take the pain for you." He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she shook her head.

"You wouldn't last being pregnant for one day."

"I would too."

"Okay, tomorrow I'm buying a pregnant belly and _you _are going to wear it. Let's see how long you can last." She placed a big bowl of pasta on the table, before calling up to her daughters. "Dinner!"

"Fine." He laughed, sliding into a chair. "Hey girls."

"Hi Daddy." Meredith hugged her Father, before sitting down.

"Hi." Izzie forced a smile, before she too sat down.

"How are you two?"

"I'm fine, but obviously Izzie has some issues."

"Would you shut your..."

"Girls! Enough! I'm tired of you two fighting today! Just end it! Meredith, don't bring it up, and Izzie stop with the attitude!" Miley yelled, as she scooped pasta into her husband's plate. "How was work, babe?"

"Okay, but everyone's getting excited for school to end. Especially today, since it's the last full day and finals are starting tomorrow."

"I have a doctor appointment at noon tomorrow."

"I wish I could come, but I don't get out till one."

"That's..." Miley suddenly pushed her plate away, dashing into the nearest bathroom.

"Miley, you alright?" He got up, following her to the bathroom. "Babe?"

Miley pulled her hair back, spilling the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She wiped her mouth, before pulling away from the toilet. Her limbs began to shake, but she was able to keep her balance. She clutched her stomach, as she began to vomit again. She threw up one last time, before planting her feet on the rug beneath her. "Yeah, just pregnancy sickness."

"I thought that was suppose to end in the second trimester?"

"Yeah, for most people. But if you haven't realized yet, we don't fit into the category, _most people." _She stood up, opening to door to her husband. She let her hair loose, her dark curls falling onto her shoulders.

"Would you just leave me alone! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Came Isabella's yells, causing Miley to sigh.

"I'll handle it." Travis said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"No, because you don't yell at them." She walked back to the dining room, shaking her head at her daughters screaming at one another. "Girls! Enough already! I've had enough of you two! If you don't stop it, you're both going to be grounded!"

"Meredith started it, again."

"I don't care who started, both of you better stop!" Miley yelled, as Isabella slipped her plate into the dishwasher, before storming up to her room. "Izzie!"

"You should go talk to her, something's wrong with her. I heard her crying last night and she's been so moody." Meredith scooped another forkful of pasta into her mouth as her parents exchanged looks.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Travis offered, but Miley shook her head.

"I'll go. You finish eating, I'm done." She wobbled upstairs, knocking on her daughter's door. There was no answer, so she knocked again. "Iz?" Miley slowly opened the door, to find her daughter sobbing on her bed. "Can I talk to you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your Mother and it's my job." She sat beside her, resting a hand on her back.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why have you been crying and snapping? And you also told your sister that she had no idea what you were going through."

"I'm fine." She glanced away, avoiding eye contact. She lifted her shorts up a bit to relieve an itch, but she accidentally revealed a deep gash.

"What's on your leg?" Miley gently ran a hand over the gash, looking up at her daughter.

"Nothing, I accidentally cut myself shaving." Her eyes wandered to the leg, pulling her shorts down.

"Izzie, that's not something you do shaving. Where'd you get that?"

"No where."

"Are...are you cutting?" Miley didn't want to think of her daugher doing so, but it appeared that way.

"No, I'm fine. Just...just leave me alone." She pushed her Mother's hand away, lying down on her bed. She looked away, but soon glanced back at her Mother, who didn't seem to be moving. "Mom, you can go now."

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"Well then I guess you're not leaving." She sighed, turning the TV on.

"Fine, I'll just call Kevin and see if _he _has any answers."

"He's not going to give you any answers, because he's the one doing this to me!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"He's...he's abusing you?" She wanted to deny it. She wanted to deny it so bad, but she knew it was true. She took a deep breath, struggling to hold back the tears that were pushing to explode. "How...how long has this been...happening?"

"Only a month and a half." She choked down her tears, leaning against her Mother's shoulders.

"When did he do this?"

"Two days ago. He was trying to...get me to...you know."

"He didn't rape you, did he?" Miley hated to bring it up, but she had to know.

"No, he tried to get me to...do it, but I wouldn't, so he hurt me...again. I don't know what's with him lately. He was so sweet when started going out with him, but lately it's like a monster took over." She lifted her head up, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry."

"No, sweetie, it's okay. What has _he_ been doing?"

"He pushes me and slaps and punches me and he cuts me and he tries to get me to...do...it. And every time I threaten to break up with his, he threatens to kill me." She leaned against her Mother's shoulder again. Miley folded her arms around her daughter, wishing this were all just a nightmare. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, her daughter was still sobbing on her lap. She felt this was her fault. How could she let her baby go through something like this? Why didn't she realize something was wrong? Mother's are _always _suppose to know what's going on. And she was so oblivious that her daughter was suffering. And Izzie was only seventeen. She shouldn't be going through something like this. She was so young. Miley missed the usual bubbly smile on Izzie's face. Because now, the smile was lost and what replaced it, was the continuous tears flowing down her depressed face.

"It's okay. We're...we're going to get you help. And he's never going to lay a hand on you again or even look at you." Miley couldn't handle it any longer. The tears all came down at once, forming a puddle around the two. She gently stroked through her daughters dark curls, feeling her stomach turn, again. She closed her eyes, praying not to vomit again, but the nausea wouldn't subside. And a few seconds later, Miley dashed to her daughter's trash can, letting the substance lose.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Miley put one finger in the air, indicating one minute. She gagged again, pulling her hair back. She then stood up straight, resting her hands on her stomach. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get Dad?"

"No, I'm okay. Just my pregnancy sickness." She wiped her dampened cheeks, sitting back down beside her daughter.

"Isn't that suppose to end by now. You had it when pregnant woman usually have it, but then it stopped and since yesterday you've been vomiting a lot."

"Sweetie, I'm fine. It's normal. I've been pregnant before, how do you think you got here?"

"I'm just saying." She looked down at her hands, another tear slipping from her eye.

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?" Izzie looked up at Miley, gazing into her blue eyes.

"Well there was this guy, Jake Ryans. He used to be famous, you might have heard of him, but he's not famous anymore, he's actually jail. He was one of those actors who got into everything bad."

"Your point?"

"I'm getting there." Miley smirked, before continuing. "Well when I was seven months pregnant with you girls, he came to my house. He called me some names and punched my stomach. Luckily, you two were all right, but he had also told my secret of being Hannah Montana and being pregnant. He was quiet for a while, but then he came back after you two were born. You two were sleeping and I answered the door. I didn't think he'd do anything, but he pushed his way inside and started to harass me."

"Mommy, I just don't know what to do. I've tried breaking up with him and then he tried to hurt me." She rested her head against her Mother's shoulder again.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miley slowly got out of bed, hitting the alarm off. She took a deep breath in, feeling a sharp pain in her side. She got up and wobbled into the bathroom. Travis sighed, stretching his arms. He slowly got up and made his way down into the kitchen. He pulled a bowl out of the dishwasher and a carton of eggs from the refridgerator.

Miley soon departed from the shower, pulling a shirt and a pair of shorts out of her dresser. She pulled her robe off, slid her undergarments on, and pulled the outfit on. The blue short sleeve shirt with white flowers at the bottom right corner showed her large stomach. She was also wearing white. She slid on a white wedge and pulled her hair out of the towel. She applied a "touch" of makeup, as her hair dried curly. She wobbled into Meredith's room, who was, of course, sleeping late. "Mer, come on. You slept late again."

"What?" She rubbed her eyes, before yawning.

"It's time to get up."

"There's something wrong with my alarm."

"No, it's you. I heard it before. She keep turning it off in your sleep." Miley pulled the covers off of her daughter, causing her to get up.

"Yes, last final today! Finally."

"Yeah, well you might want to get in the shower, before you miss it."Miley laughed, before heading downstairs. She kissed her husband good morning, pulling out a tea bag. "What time do you get out today?"

"One today and eleven all week. Except for Tuesday, the eigth graders have their picnic and then the graduation is Friday, but I still get out at eleven, because that's at night. Are you sending Izzie in today?"

"I don't want to, but it's a final. I don't think she can miss it. I'm going to call the principal." She grabbed the phone, walking into the bathroom for privacy.

Travis turned his head to the approaching footsteps. "Good morning, Izzie,"

"Morning, Daddy." She smiled, pouring a glass of water. "Where's Mom?"

"She's making a phone call." He replied. "Do you need something?"

"No."

"I'm making breakfast." He said, sliding plates onto the table.

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Why? Is everything alright?" Travis turned around again, to face his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm just...nervous."

"You sure?"

"Daddy, I'm scared. What if...what if he does something today?" Izzie let a tear slip from her eye as her Father made his way over to her.

"Shh, Mom's calling the principal. We're going to see if you can miss the final or something like that."

"I don't want to miss it though, I've been studying so hard for it." She wiped her tears away, just before Miley returned.

"Hey, you alright?" Miley asked, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I told the principal what's been going on and she told me he's not going to be there today, because he took his last final yesterday, because him and his family left for vacation late last night. And I'm calling the police and a pyschiatrist. What time do you get out of your test?"

"Eleven thirty. Meredith gets out at one."

"Oh I'll pick you up, you can come to the doctor with me and then we'll go out to lunch and then after maybe go shopping." She laughed at the last part, looking over at her husband.

"Of course. What's a day without shopping?" He smirked, sliding the eggs into each plate.

"Hey, I need stuff for the baby _and _it's makes us happy." Miley laughed, watching a smile develop upon her daughter's lips. She then turned to see Meredith coming down the steps. "Hey, Meredith's actually ready on time."

"Hey, I'm _always _ready on time."

"Yeah, okay." Miley's sarcasm caused laughter to fill the room.

"It's time to go." Izzie reminded, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Okay, bye girls. Meredith, I'm going to pick Izzie up, so you can take the car home."

"Kay, bye." Meredith grabbed her car keys, sliding on her flip flops. The two girls left and a half hour later, so did Travis. Miley's sharp pain returned and she decided to sit down. She turned the TV on, flipping through the channels. She took a deep breath, trying to relieve the pain. It subsided about twenty minutes later and she resumed to her normal schedual. She cleaned the kitchen, did some laundry, and did her "Prenatal Yoga" DVD. She then headed out to go food shopping. She grabbed a shopping cart and entered the store, her wedges clicking throughout the place. She got the usual stares, but by now people got used to the fact that a celebrity was walking around town. She paused in the middle of the aisle, feeling the pain return.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A worker questioned. Miley reconized him. He normally would help her with things, especially lately when she wasn't able to reach things or bend down, due to her pregnancy.

"I don't know." She responded, clenching her stomach.

"Here, sit down." He pulled the step stool over to her, helping her sit. "Do you need me to call an ambulance."

"No, I think it's passing." She took a deep breath in, feeling a wave of nausea.

"Are you sure? You're not in labor are you?"

"No, it's different pain. I should be fine."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I have an appointment in a little while. Oh crap, I have to pick up my daughter. Thanks so much." She smiled, slowly standing up. She grabbed the box of pasta, before making her way over to the register. She glanced through all the items, making sure she didn't forget anything. She quickly paid and drove to pick up Izzie. "Hey, how was the last day?"

"Good, the final was easy and I'm so glad it's over with." Izzie smiled, sliding into the seat beside her Mother.

"You're done for the summer and next year is your last year of high school."

"Yup." She nodded, leaning her head against the back of the seat. The rest of the car ride was quiet, with the exception of the radio. Miley pulled into the parking lot, gradually getting out of the car. Izzie laughed at her Mother.

"Um, you try getting out of the car in the hot sun, _while _being eight months pregnant and weigh 180 pounds."

"Sorry, it's just funny." Izzie laughed, leading the way into the doctors office. There were only two other women in there-one looked as if she was ready to pop and the other only had a small baby bump. Miley checked in and it was a short two minutes before she was taken.

"Hello, how are you?" Emma smiled, walking into the room.

"Good, you?"

"Good and who's this with us today?"

"This is my daughter, Izzie."

"Oh my goodness. Nice to meet you, I delivered you sixteen years ago. I feel old now." She laughed, shaking Izzie's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"You're beautiful. You look just like your Mother."

"Thank you." Izzie smiled, watching her Mother wobble over to the scale.

"Yeah, my husband couldn't come today and the other one had a later final, so we decided to have a spend some time." Miley explained, stepping onto the scale. Emma moved the bars until it finally settled. "Oh my god, 186. I gained even more."

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Um, I've been a lot more nauseous lately and I keep getting this sharp pain in my abdomen."

"Oo, that's not good. Let's take a look." She headed toward the sonogram as Miley laid down on the examining table. Emma spread a lotion across Miley's round stomach, before taking a look at the sonogram. "Um..I'm going to run a few tests."

And after the tests were run and they finished the exam, Miley and Izzie were headed off to lunch, Miley anxiously waiting for the doctor to call. Miley quickly opened her phone when it did finally ring. "Hello?

"Hi, we have your test results back."

"Is everything alright?" Miley asked nervously, looking up at Izzie.

"Well...all the testing came back and we've diagnosed you with Oligohydramnios or low amniotic fluids."

Miley dropped her fork, letting it cling against the plate. "What...what do we do? Is the baby in danger?"

"Well this condition usually comes with other you're blood pressure just hit the point where it's considered Preeclampsia. And with both of these conditions the risks are compression of fetal organs resulting in birth defects, increased chance of stillbirth, Intrauterine Growth Restriction, preterm birth labor complications such as cord compression, meconium stained fluid and c-section."

"How do we treat it? Do we have to have...an...an emergency delievery." The words that just slipped from Miley's mouth caused Izzie to become nervous.

"Well, we might have to, but not yet. I'm going to need you to come in about three times a week so we can monitor you. We're going to prescribe you medication, in fact I'll call your pharmacy so you don't have to come back. But due to this, you could go into premature labor."

"Does the baby...have any problems?"

"Well not that I've seen. But it could be possible that the baby could be born with Autism, Down Syndrome, or other severe metal problems, but then again it could be born perfectly healthy. Since this happened in you third trimester, it's not as bad. but it is very uncommon. Only about eight percent of pregnant woman develop it."

"Is there anything I should do?"

"Well I faxed a list of things to do and not to do to the pharamacy. You're now considered a high risk pregnancy and that means there's a load of things you can't do. So when you pcik of the medication, make sure you get that list too. But other that, that's it. Do you want to make another appointment?"

"I'll call when I get home. I have to check my calendar. Thanks."

"Just doing my job. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Miley shut her phone closed, sliding it into her bag. She pushed her dark curls behind her ears, looking at the check. "Mom, is everything alright?"

"I have low amniotic fluids and the baby could be born with metal problems and there's a whole bunch of complications and..." Her voice trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

"What's low amiotiock (way she says it) fluids?"

"It's the fluid that's a part of the baby's life support." She let a single tear escape, but she quickly wiped it away.

"I bet if you stay strong, everything will be okay."

"I thought everything was going great with this pregnancy, but apparantly not."

"Come on, let's go shopping." Izzie suggested, but her Mother shook her head. Izzie slipped her wallet out, leaving the money on the table. "Come on, I'm forcing you." Izzie grabbed her Mom's hand, pulling her up.

"Iz..." Miley whined, wobbling after her.

"Come on, you know you want to." She laughed, sliding in the drivers' seat. "I'll drive."

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miley quickly wobbled to the door, finally reaching her destination. She opened the door, surprised at the sight. "What are you doing here? You need to leave, or I'll call the police."

"I need to speak to Izzie."

"You're not coming anywhere near my daughter. And if you don't leave right now, I'll call the police, you're not suppose to come near us." Miley threatened, reading the anger on the boys face. And now after feeling this pain -for an hour and it was getting closer together- she concluded it to contractions, only three minutes apart.

"Miley, let me see Izzie." He gritted his teeth, his face growing red with anger.

She took a deep breath in, regretting not taking the phone to the door. "Izzie! Call the police!" She screamed, just before Kevin pushed her to the floor.

"Mom, are you in labor?" Izzie ran down the stairs, her jaw dropping at the sight. Her Mother was on the floor and Kevin was standing beside her with anger. "Oh my god." She quickly dialed 911, but Kevin pulled the phone out of his hand, just as a woman on the other line picked up. "Please leave."

"Baby, why'd you tell? You know I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, but she pushed them away. He tried to kiss her, but she kneed him right below his stomach, causing him to collaspe to the floor. She dashed to her Mother, helping her stand up.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, but I'm in labor. I'm an idiot, I have been for an hour, but now the contractions are three minutes apart." She said, before cringing as another contraction his her.

"Um...okay...just calm down." Izzie attempted to comfort as Kevin approached. But luckily sirens went off and in two seconds police, paramedics, and firefighters arrived. They lifted Miley on a gurney and Izzie rode in the abulance with her. On the way she called her Father and sister and they were soon on there way.

A paramedic wheeled Miley into the emergency room just as her water broke, the gurney absorbing the liquid. But a gush of blood followed it, terrifying Miley. "Oh my god. What's happening?"

"Ma'am, just stay calm." The paramedic wheeled her into the nearest room as instructed by the nurse.

"Mom, I'm going to wait outside. Good luck." She slightly smiled, becoming dizzy from the sight of the blood. She sat down in the waiting room, her body trembling. She had finally gotten Kevin off her mind, but now he was back. She waved as her Father and sister entered. Travis hugged Izzie and whispered in her ear, before dashing into Miley's room. Meredith stayed with her sister, comforting her.

"I'm here, baby." Travis ran by her side as the doctor pulled off her bloody glove.

"You're fully dilated and you're blood pressure is extremely high. We don't have time for a C-section. We need to get this baby out immediatly. On the count of three I need you to push. Ready? One...two...three, push!"

Miley took a deep breath, before giving a strong push. She felt pain shoot throughout her body as she continued to push. Travis held her hand and she gave a hard squeeze each time she pushed. Travis tucked Miley's hair behind her ears, feeling sweat devlop upon her face, which was now red. On the eigth push the baby's head was out. She continued to push feeling her back throb with pain. By now she was exhausted. And on the sixteenth push, a new baby was brought into the world. "It's a girl!"

"Is she okay? Why isn't she crying?" Miley asked as the rushed the baby to the NICU.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. We're just glad both of you survived the delivery."

"You did great." Travis smiled, pressing his lips against hers. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, taking a deep breath. "We need a name."

"I like Kailey."

"I like Kailey. That's pretty. Kailey Joy?"

"Perfect." Travis smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Did anyone call my Dad or brother or Lilly and Oliver?"

"Meredith did. "

"Okay. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she'll be okay. We just have to hope." He smiled, intertwining his hand with hers. And ten minutes later, there hoping was successful. The nurse slid baby Kailey into her Mother's arms. "She's beautiful."

"And she's doing great. Her breathing was a little unsteady, but it's fine now."

"She's so chubby. It's no wonder I gained so much weight." Miley laughed, letting a joyful tear slip from her eye.

"Nine pounds, two ounces, and twenty one inches."

"Wow. What a big baby. But you're so cute." She stared at the new baby- her light brown hair, her big blue eyes, her chubby cheeks. "Hi, baby Kailey. I'm Mommy."

"Would you like me to get your family?"

"Yes, please. That'd be great." Miley smiled, leaving a kiss on her daughter's cheek. She handed Kailey to Travis, who could no longer hold back his joyful tears.

"She's perfect. I can't believe we created her." He ran a finger over her smooth, milky skin. "We only make beautiful girls."

Miley laughed as Travis handed the baby back to her. "I guess so." And then the door opened and everyone entered- Robby Ray, Jackson, Sadie, they're tenth month old baby twins Samantha and Tommy, Lilly, Oliver, they're eleven month old baby Charolette, Tina, Tyler, Izzie, and Meredith. "Hey, guys. Meet baby Kailey Joy."

"Oh my god, she's beautiful." Robby Ray smiled. He loved being a grandparent. They were kids to cuddle and play with, without having to disipline them or care for them all the time. But he also missed having kids in the house and having the kids little. That's why he adopted a Siberian Husky a year ago. "Another one that looks like you, Miley."

"But she has Travis's eyes." Lilly smiled at the beautiful baby in her friend's arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little tired, but okay. It's been a while since I delievered the twins. I forgot how painful it was."

"The twins? We have names." Meredith laughed, watching her Mother roll her eyes.

"Well...I could have warned you, but you didn't warn me when I went into labor with Charolette." Lilly laughed- a grudge she'll always hold.

"Lilly, you didn't warn me. And you had delievered a month earlier. Miley delievered fifteen years ago when you went into labor." Sadie laughed, standing up for her sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Sadie." Miley giggled, smiling down at her baby girl. "Three beautiful girls. Boy am I going to worry about them."

"Now I have four gorgoeus girls."

_Review! Every thing is so happy! But will it stay that way? Keep reading and reviewing! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is home." Miley whispered to the car seat in her arms. "Gosh, I remembering doing this with the twins."

"That was a long time ago."

"Hey." Meredith greeted as Miley and Travis entered the kitchen. "How you doing?"

"Good." Miley replied, placing the car seat one of the kitchen chairs. "What smells so good?"

"Izzie and I are making grilled cheese, but she went to the bathroom. She'll be out soon. Oh and Lilly and Oliver want to come over to see the baby

"Oh okay, what time?" Miley cuddled the tiny infant in her arms, before sliding into one of the chairs.

"I told them one and I told them to stay for lunch." Meredith smiled, watching her new sister begin to whine.

"Shh. what's the matter? It's time for you to eat." Miley rocked Kailey back and forth as she pulled her nursing top down. Kailey immediatly latched on. "Sorry."

"No, don't be." Meredith slid plates onto the table, followed by cups and napkins. "They should be here soon though. It's twelve fifty six."

"How Izzie doing?" Travis spoke up, pulling two bottles of soda out of the fridge and setting them on the table.

"She's okay. She was crying before when I was talking to her, but I cheered her up."

"Always the one to cheer people up." Miley smiled, looking down at her daughter. The doorbell rang, just as Izzie exited the bathroom. She opened the door to greet Lilly and Oliver. "Hey."

"Hi, how are you doing?" Lilly smiled, pulling Izzie into a hug.

"Okay." She sighed, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Hey. Sorry, but Kailey had to eat." Miley laughed, making sure the blanket around her was covering her.

"That's okay." Lilly laughed, slipping Charolette onto her feet. "She walks on her own, now."

"Hi, Charolette." Miley cooed at the little girl before her. "Since when?"

"Last night. I was walking with her and then I just let go and she started walking without me. Ever since she's like a walking machine."

"She's too cute."

"How have you been feeling?"

"Good." Miley replied, before Kailey pulled away. "All done?...excuse me for a minute." She walked into the other room with the blanket still around her. She wiped herself and Kailey's mouth, before pulling her shirt back up. "Sorry. I'm here now."

"Good, because lunch is ready." Meredith served the grilled cheese, before sitting down.

"Mmm, you take after your Mother with cooking." Oliver shoved the sandwich in his mouth, causing Lilly to shake her head.

"Thanks." Meredith laughed, as Lilly mouthed "stupid mans" to Meredith.

"What does 'stupid mans' mean any way?" Travis asked, puzzled by their "inside" joke.

"I was at this party one time and I had to go to the bathroom. This lady, I don't know who she is, but she had an accent and showed me where it was. Well, the seat was opened and it was all dirty. So she goes 'ugh, stupid mans,' and I had to hold my laughter back. And I told your daughters that and they found it hysterical and true. So now, when we see a stupid man-which is often- we say that to each other."

"Interesting." Travis nodded, pretending as if he understood. After they finished eating, the doorbell rang again. "I bet it's your brother."

Miley passed Kailey to Lilly, before dashing to the door. She opened it to Jackson, Sadie, and her Father. "Hey guys, come in."

"How are you doing?" Sadie asked, giving her sister-in-law a kiss.

"Good, thanks. How are the babies?"

"Good. Very energetic." Sadie laughed, following Miley to the kitchen, where everyone began to greet one another.

As the day went on, everyone laughed and smiled. As nightime approached, everyone began to leave. Miley put Kailey down for bed and watched her fall asleep in her crib. She then slipped into bed herself, falling asleep in Travis's arms.

Kailey's crying met with Miley's ears. She quickly sat up, turning on the lamp next to her. She got out of bed and quietly began to feed her daughter. After her feeding, her diaper need to be changed

Miley stood up and laid her on the changing table. She unbuttoned her teddy bear pajamas and unattached her diaper. She grabbed a box of wipes and cleaned her up. She slid the diaper out and threw it out in the nearby teddy bear, garbage pale. She opened the cabinet in the changing table and grabbed a rubber duck patterned diaper. She slide it under Kailey and attached the diaper together. She buttoned the pajamas and took her off the changing table. She walked to the rocking chair and sat in it with Kailey warm in her arms. She rocked back and forth trying to put her to sleep.

When she fell asleep fifteen minutes later, Miley quietly went back to her room. She got back in bed, where Travis was sleeping, like a kitten. _I guess he didn't hear her cry. I'm going to be the one up every night. _

She soon fell back asleep, but an hour and a half later another cry woke her up. She turned on the light and glanced over at Travis. Of course he wasn't awake. She lifted the cover off her and got up. She went to the crib and lifted Kailey. "What's the matter? Do you want food?" Sure enough that is what Kailey wanted. She was woken up six more times before Kailey didn't go back to sleep.

Miley took her downstairs into the living room, where she sat on the couch.She glanced at the clock that read, 7:32. She slightly jumped as she hears a door close, coming from upstairs. The noise was followed by footsteps on the stairs. She turned her head and saw her Izzie coming down. "Good morning."

"Morning." Izzie responed, plopping down beside her Mother. "Up all night?"

Miley nodded as a chuckle escaped from her lips "Yup. Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Izzie sighed, smiling at her sister. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so stupid. And rolling my eyes every time you told me to be careful."

"Iz, you're not stupid at all. And now you know why I worry about you girls. Guys...well guys are jerks. I was lucky I found the one and so was Lilly and Sadie, but I know how you feel. I told you what happened with Jake and the reason I broke up with him was because he began to become...abusive and controlling. I mean that's why Lilly always says stupid mans." Miley laughed, watching a smile develop upon Izzie's lips. "And I don't know why they're such jerks, but they are. And I have to worry about you girls so much, because you two are gorgeous and now I have this one. But you're not stupid. At all. He's the stupid one for hurting you and nobody hurts my children. And we're going to make sure you're okay. Together, as a family. Just like every other challenges in our lives."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best." She rested her head against her Mother's shoulder, slightly smiling.

"I know." Miley and Izzie laughed in unison. "You want her? You haven't had much sibiling bonding."

"I'm not going to say no to that offer." Izzie cuddled her tiny sister in her arms, cooing at her. "Mom, promise me we'll never grow apart."

"I promise."

_Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miley waited outside the room, impatiently. She glanced down at her shaking hands. Why was she so nervous? Was it because she didn't want to hear what Kevin had really done to her daughter? She took a deep breath in, before the phychiatrist finally invited her in the room. "So your daughter seems very upset and tramatized. To help, I've prescribed a medication, which she'll need to take every morning. I'm going to start with fourty miligrams and gradually work our way down until she no longer needs it."

"Is there anything I can do to help her?"

"Well, just being there for her and comforting her. She told me you were hiring a lawyer for the trial?"

"That's correct. There's supposed to be one at the end of next month."

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything." She smiled, glancing over at Izzie. "Has she told you what's he's done to her?"

"Some of it." Miley nodded, her heat beating faster.

"The worst of it has been sexual assualt and harassment. When you talk to the lawyer he will probably want to do some DNA testing and they'll get a warrant to search Kevin's house."

"Okay." Miley swallowed hard, feeling a lump develop in her throat. "Thanks."

"Well I think that's all today. I'll probably need to see her once or twice a week and as time goes on we'll decrease it."

"Okay, thank you. I'll call to make the next appointment. I have to check my calendar."

"Okay, well good luck with everything and Izzie, remember to stay positive."

"Okay, thanks." She forced a smile, following her Mother out the door. She got into the car at the same time as Miley, both of them silent.

"So, how was it?" Miley broke the silence, glancing at Izzie.

"Okay."

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little." She replied. "I'm sorry this happened right after Kailey was born."

"Izzie, don't be. This isn't your fault. And it's something to cheer you up. How could you not smile at a baby?"

"Especially her. And the doctor told me to stay happy, so I'm going to."

"We've gotten through every other obstacle, we're going to get through this one."

_Thanks for reading! So sorry it's extrememly short! I'm going on vacation and I wanted to update before I left. I won't be updating for a week or so because of it. Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_His lips pressed against hers as they intertwined. He could taste the cherry flavor of her lipgloss still fresh on her lips. His hand wandered throughout her body. It started in hers, before making it's way down to her skirt. It tugged at her button, before she squirmed. "No." She whispered,pulling out of the kiss. He nodded, before their lips connected again. Now his hand stroked through her dark brown curls. But after a minute, he became impatient. It wandered back down to her waistband, where she once again, pushed him away. "I said no."_

_"C'mon." He sighed, becoming fustrated. "Why?"_

_"Because I'm not ready and I don't feel comfortable." She sat up on his bed, staring into his green eyes. _

_"Well I'm tired of waiting." He raised his eyebrows, staring back at her. He waited for a response,which he soon recieved._

_"I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands, avoiding eye contact. She layed back down beside him, taking a deep breath. And then he started again. He moved on top of her, resting his lips on hers. His hand tugged at the end of her shirt, but she pushed it away. He agreed for a moment, before sliding her skirt down her smooth legs. "Stop." She immediatly blushed, attemting to push him off. _

_"No, you stop!" He lifted her arms above her head, holding them down with one hand. The other threw her skirt onto the floor, before pulling her shirt over her head. _

_"Stop it!" She screamed, colliding her foot between his legs. He rolled over in pain and she scrambled to her feet. She immediatly pulled her clothes back on, before grabbing her bag. _

_"Don't you dare leave!" He yelled, still bending over in pain. But he stood up and threw her bag to the floor. He slammed her against the wall, causing the shelf above them to collapse. She managed to jump out of the way, seconds before the items on the shelf shattered on the floor. "Look what you've done you stupid bitch!" He squeezed her wrists, shaking her hard. "Now I have to clean it up!" _

_"Please stop, you're hurting me." She begged, trying to slip from his tight grip. _

_"Look what you did!" He finally released his grip, colliding his fist with her eye. She cupped her hand around her eye as a tear slid down her cheek _

_"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." She offered, glancing down at the bright red marks he left on her wrists. _

_"No you..." he cut himself off, chucking a mini photo snowglobe- which she had bought for his birthday with a picture of them inside it- at her. It shattered on her foot-which she discovered was broken when she hopped all the way into her house, where she told her Mom she accidentally closed it in the car door- causing blood to spill out of the little gashes developed on her foot. Her jaw dropped open and she shut her eyes tight, struggling to ignore the pain. "Don't tell anyone this happened or I'll..."_

Izzie suddenly sat up, catching her breath. Had she really just dreamt that? It had seemed so real. Maybe because it _had_ happened a month ago. She ignored her dream- or flashback- and slowly slipped out of bed. She pulled her brace onto her foot. She had been required to wear this brace six weeks after she came off the crutches- three weeks ago.

She dragged herself downstairs and into the kitchen, where her Mother was cudding Kailey and her Father was making breakfast. She smiled at her Mother, who said, "Good morning."

"Morning." Izzie slightly smiled, pulling a bottle a motrin out of the cabinet.

"Headache?" Miley asked, watching her daughter swallow the small pill.

"My foot is bothering me today."

"You didn't really slam your foot in the car, did you?" Miley asked, slipping Kailey into her seat.

"No." Izzie took a deep breath, recalling her dream-or flashback.

"What...what _really _happened?" Miley glanced at her husband, before sliding back into the kitchen chair.

Izzie swallowed, before she too, sat down beside her Miley. "Well I was at his house and he was being like her used to be like. Sweet and romantic. We...we were...making out..."

"Maybe I should leave." Travis coughed, becoming uncomfortable with the thought of his daughter kissing. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna go change Kailey's diaper."

Miley rolled her eyes as her husband left with Kailey. He couldn't handle anything. As soon as the word 'kissing' came up, he'd freak out. That was why Miley was the one to talk to the girls when something was wrong. Even when something wasn't wrong. The girls would always go to her for advice or answers. They felt comfortable with her and she always gave the perfect answers. And she rarely got mad at them-maybe because they never really did anything wrong. And she would always listen.

So Izzie explained everything. From the making out, to wanting to go further. From her telling him no, to him pulling her clothes off. From her trying to leave. to him making the shelf fall. From him screaming at her, to hurting her. And then she explained how he threw the globe at her and it shattered on her foot. "He told me not to tell anyone or he'd kill me. I some how limped to my car and it was the opposite foot I drive with so I was able to drive home. And then I hopped into the kitchen and told you I slammed it in the car door. I'm sorry I lied."

"Iz...don't be. This isn't your fault." Miley leaned closer to her daughter, holding her hands. She gave them a tight squeeze for comfort. "You know how I told you about Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Well..he broke my nose the day he came to my house when you girls were infants. He also shoved a piece of glass in my leg. I..." Miley was interrupted my the ringing phone. "One minute." She grabbed the phone, not regconizing the number. She clicked in on, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?...Jake?"

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello?...Jake?" Miley's eyes grew wide, before shrinking back to normal size. "You what? I'm not helping you. Have you forgotten what you've done to me? I have a family. Excuse me?" Miley's expression dropped, before she mouthed for Izzie to go upstairs. "Please leave me and my family alone." Tears welled in her eyes, before she hung the phone up, sliding it onto the kitchen table.

Izzie quietly came back downstairs, noticing the tears struggling to flee from Miley's eyes. "Mom are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She forced a smile, pushing her curls behind her ears.

"Was that the Jake that you told me about? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?"

"Yeah. But I...I think his time is up." She struggled to hold her tears back, feeling a lump develop in her throat.

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Miley made her way upstairs, just before Travis entered the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay, but I don't think Mom is." Izzie sighed, glancing over to the empty steps. "Jake Ryans called her. I don't know what he said, but she seemed pretty upset."

Travis handed Izzie the baby monitor. "She's sleeping, but if she wakes up, can you get her?"

"Of course." She said, as Meredith entered the kitchen.

"Hey Meredith." Travis smiled as he passed her on his way to the steps.

"Is everything okay?" Meredith asked, raising her eyebrow at Izzie. Izzie shook her head, before explaining everything to her sister.

Travis knocked on his bedroom door, receiving no answer. "Miley?" He knocked once more before opening it. There she was lying on the bed, with dampened cheeks, examining her nails. "Izzie told me who called." He sat down at the end of their bed, resting his hand on her knee. "What'd he say?"

She pushed his hand off her, glaring at him with tears in her eyes. "Well after begging me to help him and calling me names he told me you were hiding a secret from me. Something you were hoping I'd never find out about?"

Travis took a deep breath in, slightly cringing. "Miley, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Travis, what happened to being honest?" She abruptly stood up, looking into his guilty eyes. "We've been married for almost sixteen years and you've been hiding something from me?"

"Miley it happened a while ago." He stood up across from her, his eyes wandering the room.

"A while ago? Before or after we made vows to be honest with each other? And if it doesn't matter, why can't you just tell me? Or do I have to find out from some guy I haven't spoken to in years, who I hate?" She threw her hands in the air, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"When...when I had to go on that school trip at the beginning of my career...I made a...mistake...with another teacher."

"A mistake?" Miley raised her eyebrow, wiping another tear that had just fallen. "What kind of mistake?"

"Well...we...we kind of had an affair. But it meant nothing."

"You what?" Miley couldn't believe the words that had just escaped from his lips.

"We didn't go all the way and it meant nothing, I swear. And I feel terrible."

"Oh and that makes it so much better!" Miley screamed. "I was at home taking care a two, two year old, by myself, at nineteen, and you were hooking up with some woman you probably hardly knew?"

"I'm sorry." He took her hand, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, heading for the door. "What's wrong with you? I've been committed to our relationship all these years and you haven't! How could you?"

"Miley, that's not true. I love you and I'm sorry. It happened so long ago."

"Just...get out of my house!" Tears streamed down her face as she threw the door open.

"Miley..."

"Now!" She demanded, before he dragged himself out of the room. She slammed the door behind him, before running to her bed. She curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Meredith ran to her Father as he came down the steps. Both girls looked as if they heard everything.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave."

"Daddy, no. You can't." Izzie let a tear slip from her eye, wiping it as it fell.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back. I just need to leave for now."

"No, Daddy. go back up there and win her back." Meredith couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "Please."

"Girls, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not? Please, Daddy. For us." Izzie begged, letting her tears go, as well.

"Girls, you know I love you, but right now your Mother needs to be alone. I'll be back, I promise. We just need some seperate time to work things out." He kissed both of them, before leaving the house.

Both girls looked at each other before pulling each other into a comforting hug and sobbing. Everything seemed to be falling apart...

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Miley scrolled through her contact on her I-Phone, pausing as she came to Lilly's name. She hit it, listening to the other end ring. "Lilly, it's Miley."

"Hey, is everything okay? You sound like you're crying."

"No, it's code red." Miley sniffled, hearing a whine on the baby monitor.

"I'll be right over."

Miley hung the phone up, before starting for the nursery. She scooped her daughter into her arms, staring into her big, beautiful, blue eyes. Miley slightly smiled at her daughter as she laid her on the changing table. Kailey was only two weeks old and her parents were fighting. Miley let a tear slip from her eye. How could this happen? They just had a baby together. All these years Miley thought they knew everything about each other, but she was wrong. One secret had ruined their relationship.

Miley pulled Kailey off of the changing table, before heading downstairs. Izzie and Meredith were both finishing unloading the dishwasher, their cheeks dampened. "Hi Mom." Meredith forced a smile as Miley entered the kitchen.

"Hi." Miley slightly smiled. Right now the only thing that made her smile, was her three beautiful daughters.

"Do you want something to eat?" Izzie offered, closing the dishwasher.

"I'm good, thanks." Miley replied, just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door, greeting Lilly and Charolette. "Hey."

"Hi, are you alright?"

"Mom, Izzie and I are going to go on a walk. Do you want us to take the babies?" Meredith asked, smiling at Lilly.

"That'd be great. Thanks girls." Miley handed Kailey to Izzie.

"Do you want me to get my stroller?"

"No, we'll use the double stroller Mom had for us." Meredith smiled as she recieved Charolette in her arms. After they pulled the stroller out, they buckled the babies into the carriage and left on their walk.

"Okay, what's going on? Where's Travis?" Lilly asked, pulling Miley on the couch beside her.

"He cheated on me."

"He what?" Lilly's eyes grew wide, watching a tear slip from Miley's eye.

"It was a while ago. When his school took that field trip to Angel Island and he got stuck going, he had an affair with one of the teachers. And this morning Jake Ryans called me begging for me to help him and when I said no, he called me some names and said mean things, and then he told me that Travis was hiding a secret from me that he said he was hoping I'd never find out about. So after I got it out of Travis I kicked him out."

"Wait, how does Jake know?"

"I don't know. But everything's falling apart, Lilly." Miley said, breaking into sobs.

"Shh, it's going to be okay."

"This is suppose to be a happy time. We just had a baby." Miley shut her eyes tight, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Izzie's tramatized over her abusive boyfriend, Jake just got out of jail, and my husband cheated on me! What's next?"

"Miley, calm down. Everything's going to get better. Did Travis say he was sorry?"

"Yes, he said it meant nothing, but he still did it!"

"How...how far did he go?" Lilly rested a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know. He said he didn't go all the way, but...I just don't understand why he did it. I thought he loved me."

"He does love you. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Oh so you're on his side now?" Miley stood up furiously, throwing her hands in the air.

"No, I just..."

"Let's see who this is!" Miley moaned as the phone rang throughout the house. The caller ID read Izzie. "Hello?"

"Mom, Meredith was just hit by a car. An ambulance is on the way, but I don't know what to do. The person drove off and I couldn't see who it was. Please help."

"Oh my god. I'll be right there." Miley hung the phone up, before running to the door.

"What happened?" Lilly's heart sped up, running after her friend.

"Meredith was hit by a car." She ran out of the house, Lilly following. And yet anther tragedy struck again.

_Review! (Next chapter will be longer) _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh my god. Somebody help! Please! Somebody!" Izzie shrieked, staring at her sister's limp body. She glanced back and forth between the babies and her sister lying on the rough pavement. "Meredith please wake up. Please. C'mon." She shook her sister, cringing at the blood pouring out of her head. She felt for a pulse but it was dull.

"Oh my god!" Miley dashed over to her daughters, resting her hands on Meredith. "Please wake up. C'mon Meredith."

"Somebody help us! Please!" Lilly shrieked, pulling the carriage closer to them. "Somebody help!"

"Meredith please." Miley begged, tears streaming down her face. She scooped her daughter in her arms just as the piercing sirens attacked their ears. Miley stood their with her daughter in her arms as the ambulance arrived. They rested Meredith onto the gurney, sliding her into the truck. Miley followed, feeling a wave of nausea as she glanced down at the blood on her clothing. Meredith's blood. "Please, watch Kailey for me."

Lilly nodded, before the ambulance took off. She glanced at the spot where Meredith's body had been. Blood stained the dark pavement. She let a tear escape from her eye, quickly wiping it away. She had to stay strong for Izzie. She pulled Izzie into a comforting hug, gently rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay. Alright? Let's go back to the house and you can call your dad." Lilly grabbed the old twin carriage, leading the way back to the house. She watched as Izzie ran into the bathroom. She pulled out her cell phone and called Oliver, explaining what had happened. He was on his way and Travis was on his way to the hospital.

Lilly paced the living room, unsure of what to do. Everything seemed to be falling apart for Miley. But it all seemed sketchy. Something Lilly couldn't quite put her finger on. She paused in the middle of the living room as Izzie appeared beside the couch. She forced a slight smiled, hoping to bring her comfort. "What's going to happen with my parents and Meredith?"

"Everything's going to be okay." Lilly walked towards Izzie, pulling her onto her couch.

"How do you know?" Izzie let her tears fall as Lilly held her hands.

"Look, your mom and dad just need some time to think and get over things. And Meredith is a strong girl, just like you. She's going to make it through. Okay? We just have to believe." Lilly spoke soothingly, just before the door opened and Oliver entered. "Hey."

"Hey, do you know anything yet? Are you guys okay? Is Miley okay?"

"No, yes, and I don't know." Lilly replied, standing up to greet him with a kiss. "Um...why don't you stay here with the babies and Izzie, and I'll go to the hospital?"

"But I want to go." Izzie stood up, her eyes moving back and forth between Lilly and Oliver.

"Iz, it isn't a good idea. Let me go and when everything is worked out, I'll call you and you can come. Okay? Beside's there's no need to wait in the hospital. You're better off waiting here, where you're comfortable." Lilly started for the door, resting her hand on the knob. "Okay?"

"I guess." Izzie whispered, her eyes locked on her hands.

"I'll call you." Lilly told Oliver, before she opened the door.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." He said, before watching her deport from the house.

Miley trotted the waiting room floors, tears carving paths down her cheeks. Everything was falling apart. It was like a kid knocking down building blocks. One by one fell to the floor, causing a disaster. But it seemed impossible that all of this was happening to them. As if someone all of this was connected to something. First it was the abusive boyfriend, then it was the pregnancy scare, next was Travis's secret that had been hidden for fourteen years, and now Meredith was hit by a car and the person ran off. What was next? Miley wasn't quite sure all of this was a coincidence. It seemed as if all these events _had_ to be connected to one thread. But then again, how? Miley's mind kept coming back to Jake as if he had something to do with this. How did he know about Travis's secret? Was that even possible?

Miley choked down her tears, shutting her eyes close. She took a deep breath, sitting down on the chair beside her, feeling light-headed. She buried her head in her hands, letting the tears explode. She suddenly jumped as a large hand rested on her aching shoulder. She picked her head up, her eyes meeting with Travis's. She didn't bother to wipe her tears, because she knew more were coming. "What do you want?"

"Miley, please. This isn't fair to the girls."

Miley stood up, gritting her teeth with anger. "You did this!"

"Miley, shh. Calm down. I'm sorry, okay. But we can't stay separate, it's not fair to them."

"Oh and it's so much better if we stay together, when _you're_ not committed to our relationship." Miley whispered furiously, feeling the various pairs of eyes on her.

"Miley, I love you." Travis took her hand, but she pushed him away.

"Then why'd you _cheat_ on me!"

"I don't know. It was a mistake. I regret it."

"It was what you wanted at the time."

"Only because I was thinking of you." Travis kept his eyes locked on hers, ignoring every thing that was going on around them.

"Oh cut the crap." Miley rolled her eyes, wiping her tears.

"No, I'm serious."

"Travis..."

"Miley, look...I love you and the girls more than anything and what I did was a huge mistake. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I hate myself for it. Okay? That night I was missing you like crazy, because we're inseparable and you know that. This woman looked like you and I don't know, it kind of just happened. But then she wanted to go further and I pushed her away, because I love _you _and only you. And all of these years I've wanted to tell you but I was afraid I'll lose you. I _can't_ lose you. Okay? I'm nothing without you and when we got married we vowed to stick together through good times and bad times, even during our mistakes. This is one of my mistakes and I'm so, so sorry for it. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Including this..." He got on one knee, pulling a squared box out of his jean pocket, before breaking into a song. "You walked with me, Footprints in the sand, And helped me understand, Where I'm going, You walked with me, When I was all alone, With so much unknown, Along the way, Then I heard you say, I promise you, I'm always there, When your heart is filled with sorrow, And despair, I'll carry you, When you need a friend, You'll find my footprints in the sand, I see my life..."

"Okay, okay." Miley couldn't help but laugh at his bad singing and off key notes.

"Will you renew vows with me?" He opened the box, revealing a beautiful platinum, diamond, heart necklace.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." Miley's jaw dropped at the sight of the Tiffany & Co. necklace. "Yes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much, okay? Never ever forget that." He stood up, pulling her into a warm hug. He pressed his lips on hers, feeling their lips connect. They fit together like a puzzle. But when the kiss ended, Miley's smile disappeared, replaced with a sorrow look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so scared about Meredith." And that was the end of the small happy moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks for the umpteenth time. "Why would somebody do this to her? _Who _would do this to her?"

"I don't know, but whoever did this is going to pay for it." Travis sat down, pulling Miley onto his lap. He gently stroked through her soft curls, while she rested her head on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay. She's strong and nothing is going to break that."

"I wish I was there to push her out of the way." Miley sobbed, leaving a wet stain on Travis's shirt. "This is all my fault. I let her go on the walk."

"Miley, no. This is not your fault in any way. This is nobody's fault but that idiot who hit her." Travis left a kiss on her head, before a nurse appeared.

"Are Meredith Brody's parents or guardians here?" She asked the woman at the front desk. Miley and Travis both stood up, walking to the nurse.

"That's us." Miley spoke in a low, almost husky voice. "Is she alright?"

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." The nurse slightly smiled. "The good news is that she's okay."

"Thank god." Miley and Travis both breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bad news is, she's in a lot of pain. We stitched her head up and fortunately she isn't suffering from any severe brain damage. Except, she does seem to have some mild Amnesia. She can't remember anything that's happened before the accident, but she knows who everyone is and past events and everything she's learned in school. We're not sure how much she can't remember, but we're thinking she can't remember everything that's happened in the past week."

"Does she know she has a baby sister?"

"Yes that she remembers and I was your nurse for the delivery and I remember she was born two weeks ago."

"Yeah." Miley nodded. "Is this temporary?"

"Yes, most likely."

"Does she have any other injuries?" Travis inquired, wishing his daughter didn't have to go through this.

"She's also dislocated her shoulder, fractured her wrist, fractured hip, and will be suffering from back pain. And then of course her body is weak and will be sore and she does have minor bruises and scratches."

"So what do we do for her?"

"Well the shoulder will just be sore and she should wear a sling for a few days. The wrist will need to be in a cast for four to six weeks. The hip does require surgery and possibly a partial hip replacement. We're going to perform a procedure called hip pinning, which will place several screws in the fracture to stabilize the broken bones. We would like to avoid a hip replacement because in younger patients it usually does more harm than good, but in some cases we have no choice. After the surgery she should be able to walk without support in about a week. Until then she'll need to use a walker or cane or crutches, whichever works for her."

"Well when does she need the surgery."

"In about a week. You can call the hospital to schedule the procedure."

"Can we visit her?" Miley asked, feeling terrible that her daughter was suffering with pain.

"Yes, she's very sore though and will need rest. We're hoping to release her probably by Wednesday. And don't try to force her to remember. When she's ready, she'll remember again."

"Okay, thank you." Miley forced a smile, before leading the way down the hall. She smiled as she and Travis slipped into Meredith's room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good. But the doctor's are telling me I got hit by a car. I don't remember." Meredith whispered huskily, her face still gorgeous even with the bruises and scratches.

"You did, honey. You and Izzie were taking a walk and I don't really know what happened, but a car hit you and drove off." Miley's voice was soothing as she spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll remember when you're ready. You have temporary memory loss, but you'll remember soon." Miley sat down at the edge of her daughter's gurney, gently rested a hand on her covered leg.

"I'm so tired." Meredith let out a long yawn, resting her head against the pillow. She soon fell asleep just like that. Miley and Travis exchanged worried looks. They both were willing to do anything to put her out of this misery.

_Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry about the major delay. I was busier than I thought and then I was in the Bahamas. Updates will most likely be once a week, except for when I'm busy. Occasionally it will be more than that. Thanks again! Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miley lifted Kailey into sitting position, beginning to burp her. She gently patted her back, patiently waiting for a burp. "Jake has to be involved."

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked, pouring milk into a bowl of cereal.

"Everything that's going on." Miley said. "How'd he know about...what happened? What you did."

"I have not a clue." Travis slipped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I wish Meredith could remember. I think she knew who hit her, but she can't even remember being hit." Miley slipped a pacifier into her daughter's mouth and gently rocked her back and forth. "Maybe I should call Jake."

"Miley no. That's not a good idea. You need to stop worrying about things. When Meredith remembers, we'll work things out."

"But I know he has something to do with all of this. Too many bad things are happening to us and it's not normal. and I'm afraid of what's going to happen next. We've all been affected. I mean Izzie with her boyfriend, Kailey with the complications, Meredith with the car, and us with your secret. So what's next?"

"Miley, just stop."

"No, I have to call him. He can't get away with this." Miley grabbed the phone on the kitchen table, beginning to scroll though the directory.

Travis grabbed the phone from her hand, becoming frustrated. "No. You're not calling him. He's nothing but trouble. He's just going to make things worse. Okay? And if you tell him you know he's involved he's going to make it look like he isn't, if he is involved. And he's trying to split us up. I have no more secrets, but he's Jake, he'll find someway to make us miserable."

"Okay, then let me call the police to tell them he's involved."

"Okay and what are you going to tell them? You know he's involved because you hate him?" Travis asked. "You have no proof or reasons."

"Fine, we'll just let a murderer run on the loose."

"Miley he hasn't murdered anyone."

"He almost killed me."

"But he didn't."

"Because I got the chance to call 911." Miley said, becoming annoyed. "And whose side are you on?"

"Miley, I'm just saying. You can't report him to the police because you hate him."

"I have reason's to hate him. Okay? He tried to split us up, he's tried to rape me, he's tried to hurt our daughters, and he used to abuse me."

Travis's eyes widened at the unfamiliar news. "He what? Does anyone know?"

"Lilly...kind of."

"And why haven't you told me?"

"Because it's not that big of a deal."

"And you were down my throat when I wasn't honest!" Travis raised his voice, becoming frustrated.

"How could you even compare that? I didn't cheat on you!" Miley screamed in defense. There was a long pause, before Miley continued. "I'm sorry. Okay? We shouldn't be fighting. I didn't tell you because at the time I didn't want to press charges or go into therapy and I knew somebody would make me. Okay? I just wanted to forget about it and move on. And after it was too late to press charges I knew you were going to react like this."

"You're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacting like this. And we shouldn't be fighting. This is supposed to be a happy time, we just had a baby. And Meredith needs her rest and Izzie's going through too much. They don't need to listen to us fight. And I don't want us to fight. I love you." He took a step forward, taking her hand.

"I love you too. And I don't want to fight either." Miley let a tear slip from her eye. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay. Just...what did he do to you?"

"Nothing much. He just was violent. He punched and slapped and kicked me and pushed me down the stairs once. And once he cheated on me I broke up with him and he left me alone until that time he came to my house when I was pregnant with the girls."

"Well he's never going to lay a hand on any of us ever again. Okay?" Travis pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back. "No more secrets between us, okay?"

"Okay." Miley let her tears go. She had reached her breaking point. So many things had been happening and she couldn't take anymore of it. It was too much. She sobbed into his chest, leaving a wet stain on his shirt.

"Miley, are you alright?" He asked, pulling her off of him to look at her sorrow filled face.

"I just...everything has to stop. I can't handle all of this happening." Miley continued to sob as Travis comforted her.

"Shh, it'll all get better."

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meredith cautiously entered the kitchen, with a slight limp. She was healing well after the surgery and was able to walk on her own again. She yawned as she glanced around at the scene. As usual, her father was making breakfast, her mother was setting the table, and Izzie was playing with Kailey. "Good morning."

"Morning." Meredith responded to her mother, standing beside her chair.

Izzie watched as her father turned to place a heavy tray onto the table, but Meredith stood in his way. "Meredith, watch out!"…

"Meredith, watch out!" Izzie screamed. Meredith turned on her heels, staring back at the person in the drivers' seat. And before she had the chance to move, the car hit her. She collapsed against the hood of the car and bounced in the air, before her body landed on the pavement. She felt her entire body ache, struggling to stay conscious. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Somebody help!"

… "Meredith! Hello? Earth to Meredith!" Izzie waved a hand in front of her sister, attempting to receive her attention.

"I know who did it." Meredith whispered, staring straight ahead.

"Did what?" Miley paused, worried at her daughter's behavior.

"Hit me with the car. I remember. It was Jake Ryans."

"What? I knew it!" Miley hopped up from the chair, grabbing the phone.

"Are you sure?" Travis asked.

"Yes. I know it's him. I remembered what happened. I had seen a flower that I liked and I went to go get it on the other side of the sidewalk. Meredith screamed at me to watch out and I turned around and it was him. And I know it was him, because a few weeks before my friends and I watched that movie he was in. The one with the aliens and that girl, Mykala. And before I had the chance to move her hit me. I remember. I remember everything. I remember the fight you guys had and that Lilly came over and Jake called. I remember."

"I'm calling the police." Miley began to dial the number, but Travis grabbed the phone from her.

"Let me call."

"Fine." Miley cross her left leg over her right, watching as Travis left the room with the phone.

"Why would he do that?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know. Because he hates that I got married and had beautiful kids and have a happy life with my family. I told you, he's always doing something bad. He's always had controlling issues and it's like…he just want to make my life miserable." Miley pushed her chair back and walked around to all the doors and windows, making sure they were securely locked. She sat back down at the table, slightly jumping as her cell began to vibrate. She burrowed her eyebrows at the mysterious blocked number, but picked it up. "Hello?"

"So you've began to figure out the puzzle." Came the familiar voice on the other line.

"Who is this?" Miley's heart began to race as she stood up, leaving to the bathroom. The girls both exchanged looks.

"Take a guess."

"Jake?" Miley asked, wishing her would just disappear.

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct!"

"Travis is calling the police right now. Why the hell would you do something like that? That's my daughter! Just…"

"Miley, Miley, Miley. Do you understand that I don't give a shit about your stupid daughter?" Jake's voice sent chills up Miley's spine.

"What else have you done?"

"Well…let's just say, I know Kevin pretty well." Jake said, before an evil chuckled escaped from his lips.

Miley thought for a moment, before her eyes widened. "Oh my god." She gasped, her knees becoming weak. She collapsed against the closed toilet, shocked by what she had just figured out. "He's your son."

_Thanks for reading! I'm so, so, so sorry I took so long. My computer was broken! Again! But it's all better now and updates will be quicker. Thanks again! Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Miley jumped out of bed, her eyes landing on the red baby monitor. She turned it off and made her way into the nursery. She pulled Kailey into her arms and gently pressed her lips against her head. She rested her on the changing table and pulled her dirty diaper off. She slipped on a clean one and sat on the rocking chair to feed her. She then headed back into her room. She slipped Kailey into her seat and handed her a toy to play with. She quickly got in the shower, not able to take her mind off the phone call she had with Jake yesterday.

Was it possible that Kevin was Jake's son? How could she not see it earlier? But now that she figured it out, everything seemed to fit. Kevin did resemble Jake and acted the same way. But who is Kevin's mother? Who had Jake had a baby with? Did they even keep in tough anymore? Does Kevin even know that Jake is his father? And why did Jake suddenly hang up after Miley figured it out. There were so many questions and no answers. Miley had to figure this out.

She slipped out of the shower and pulled on her robe. She walked out of the bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom and turned on the lights. She shook her head at her husband who was sleeping like a baby. Somehow, he never heard when the babies were crying. Either that or he just waited until Miley got up to take care of them. Still, he was a heavy sleeper.

Miley pulled on a floral sundress and quickly applied her makeup. She waited a minute, before pulling out her blow drier. She turned it on, still not disturbing Travis. She quickly dried her curly hair, before spraying it with anti-frizz and fixing her curls with a curling iron. She then pulled Kailey out of her seat and glanced at the clock that read 9:30. She knew her daughters most likely would be up, but she was surprised that Travis was still sleeping. But she left him because with what had been going on, nobody had been sleeping well. Especially because Miley and Travis- well mostly Miley- have to get up a few times during the night to take care of Kailey, who had surprisingly been an excellent sleeper, with the exception of her feedings.

Miley sat on the bed with Kailey in her arms and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels stopping at _Sesame Street_. Kailey's eyes paused on the screen, staring at the orange monster. "Look Kailey, who's that? That's Ernie." Miley left a gentle kiss on her daughter head. It was amazing how advanced she was at only six weeks.

Miley turned her head towards Travis as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth as he yawned. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" Travis asked, taking Kailey from his wife.

"Like two hours. She woke up around eight."

"Oh, you could have gotten me up."

"No, it's okay. I got ready and now I'm watching TV with her. Besides you looked cute." Miley wrinkled her nose, before they both leaned in, pressing their lips against each other's.

"I'm guessing the girls aren't up yet?"

"Nope, I don't think so." Miley said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday, but you know when you were on the phone with the police yesterday?"

"Yeah." Travis nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, Jake called my cell and he somehow knew that we figured out he hit Meredith. So I was yelling at him and telling him to leave us alone and he said something, like, 'you've figured out part of the puzzle,' so I asked what he meant. He told me he knew Kevin. So I thought about it for a minute and I realized Kevin's his son."

"What? That's…that's…" Travis was speechless. Never had he expected that.

"He hung up after that, but it all makes sense. They even _look _alike. I can't believe I never realized it before. And it explains why Kevin acts just like Jake."

"Oh my god, this is crazy. Does…Izzie know?"

"No, I haven't told her yet. But I don't know if we should." Miley shook her head, taking a glance at the TV as Kailey slightly squealed with excitement.

"We have to eventually. I don't think we should keep it from her. And do you know who his mom is?"

"No, I was wondering the same thing. I just…I can't believe he has a son. I wonder if he put Kevin up to this. To hurt Izzie. You know?"

"Well, I guess we'll wait and see." Travis handed Kailey back to Miley and slowly got up. "I'm going to go shower."

"Okay." Miley watched as he headed into the bathroom. She rested Kailey in her lap, gently stroking through Kailey's dark curly hair. For a six-week-old baby, she had a lot of hair. "Let's go see if your sisters are up." She slowly stood up, cuddling Kailey in her arms. She left the room and quietly opened Meredith's door. Meredith was, sitting in her bed, reading a book. "Good morning."

"Morning." Meredith smiled, lowering the book. "Are we doing anything today?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well…this really nice, cute guy wanted to know if I could go to Panera with him and I said yes." Meredith smiled, slightly blushing.

"And who is this boy?" Miley smiled, entering her room and sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"His name is Nick. He's really sweet. He's on the football team and I've been talking to him all year and he finally asked me out."

"Of course. Just be careful. What time are you going?"

"We're going to get lunch. He's picking me up at one."

"Okay." Miley smiled, standing up. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes." Meredith laughed, pushing her hair out of her face.

Miley smiled, before leaving her daughter's room. She quietly opened Izzie's door, peeking in. She was still sleeping. Miley cautiously closed the door, letting her sleep. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat Kailey down in her seat and set up the coffee machine. The phone rang, startling her. Butterflies fluttered in her chest as she picked up the phone. Luckily it was just Lilly. "Hello?"

"Hey." Came Lilly's voice, which sounded as if something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oliver's dad's cancer has gotten bad. They just put him in the hospital and Oliver wants to go visit him. We don't want to take Charlotte with us. We were wondering if you could watch her."

"Yeah, of course. Is he okay?" Miley sat down, glancing over at her daughter.

"We're not sure. My mother-in-law said he passed out a few hours ago and he's been really sick lately. He's been insisting not to go to the hospital, but she called 911 earlier when he passed out. She got so nervous."

"Well I hope he's okay." Miley said. "Do you want me to pick her up?"

"No, no we can bring her there."

"Okay, what time."

"Well we're going to leave in about hour, so like eleven. If that's okay?"

"Yeah of course." Miley nodded, feeling sympathy for them.

"Okay, thanks so much. You're the best."

"No problem."

"I'll see you in a little while. Bye." Lilly said, before hanging up.

Miley placed the phone on the table and turned at the approaching footsteps. Travis entered the kitchen, showered and dress. "Who was that?"

"Lilly. Oliver's dad is sick. They want to go visit him. They're dropping Charlotte off at eleven."

"Oh, okay. Is he…" Travis began but was cut off by the terrible shrieks of their daughter.

"Mom! Help me!"

_Review! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mom! Help me!"

Miley and Travis both exchanged nervous looks, before racing upstairs. They darted into Izzie's room, to find her in bed sobbing, with her eyes closed. She was wincing and trembling. Miley gently shook her, attempting to wake her up. "Izzie, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Tell him to stop." She cried. Miley shook her again, slightly harder. Izzie shot up, repeatedly blinking her eyes. She looked back and forth between her mother and father, catching her breath.

"Are you okay?" Miley gently rubbed her daughter's back, trying to calm her down. "You were dreaming."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm fine."

"Lilly and Oliver are dropping Charlotte off in a little while. Oliver's dad's cancer has gotten bad. He's in the hospital." Miley said. "And your sister has a lunch date."

"With Nick?" Izzie asked, slightly enthused.

"Yup."

"Finally. They were flirting for the entire school year. Everyone thought they were going out."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izzie nodded, looking at her mother.

"Okay, well we're going downstairs to make breakfast." Miley closed the door behind her and followed her husband down the steps. She finished making the coffee as Travis began breakfast. Just after Miley set the table, the doorbell rang. She opened it and greeted Lilly and Oliver. "Hey, how are you guys doing?"

"Okay." Lilly sighed, slipping Charlotte to her feet.

"Miwey!" Charlotte squealed, hugging Miley's legs.

"Hello, cutie!" Miley lifted her niece in her arms, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "Have you heard anymore on him?"

"He's doing a little better than last time we heard."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah. How's everything with you guys? No more problems right?" Lilly asked, waving to Meredith as she came down the steps.

"Well, I'll call you later and tell you something. But no, we're doing good, thank god." Miley said, looking back at Meredith. "Meredith has got a lunch date."

"With Nick?" Lilly smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup." Miley smiled. "Izzie just woke up from a nightmare, but she's been doing better."

"Good." Lilly said. "Well, we should get together soon. We've got to go. Call me if there's a problem."

"Which there won't be." Miley laughed, before looking at Charlotte. "Right? You're a good girl."

"Thanks again." Lilly said, pulling Miley into a hug. "We'll call when we're on our way back."

"Okay, take your time. We'll keep her overnight if you need. You know we love her. And if you need anything call." Miley said. "Bye."

Meredith took Charlotte from Miley as she closed the door. She gave her a kiss on her cheek and took her into the kitchen. She sat down on the chair with her and learned that her necklace fascinated Charlotte.

Meredith entertained Charlotte while everyone ate and Kailey slept in her seat. But when twelve o'clock came around she passed Charlotte to her sister and headed upstairs to get ready. She quickly showered and blow-dried her hair. She stood at her closet trying to decide what she should wear. She threw on five different outfits and threw them all off, dissatisfied. She finally settled with a casual sundress. She carefully applied her makeup, making sure not to smudge it. She curled her wavy auburn hair and slipped on a pair of wedges. She grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs. She waited by the front door, trying to relieve her nerves. She glanced at Miley as she stood by her. "I'm so nervous. What if I mess up?"

"What is there to mess up? Just be yourself."

"I will, but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Meredith, I'm sure he will. I was nervous on my first date with your father. And I actually messed up the entire date and look at the outcome."

"True." Meredith bit down on her lower lip, peering out the door as a car pulled into the driveway. "He's here."

"Just be yourself. Be careful." Miley watched as her daughter departed from the house and slipped into the passenger seat of the young man whom she didn't know.

Meredith greeted Nick sweetly, feeling butterflies develop in her stomach. They broke into conversation about their summer on the way there. When they got there, Nick insisted he'd pay and eventually won the battle. They sat down at a booth and continued their conversation. Their date was going perfect.

When they were finished they walked back to Nick's car and it began to rain. Nick drove Meredith home and got out of the car with her. "I had a great time."

"Me too." Meredith smiled, as she began to blush.

"We should do this again." Nick said and Meredith nodded. "Like maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that." Meredith's smile grew wider. They stood there for another second, gazing into each other's eyes. Then they both slowly leaned into each other as if on cue. Nick pressed his lips against Meredith's as the rain became harder. Nick slipped his hands on Meredith's waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They smiled at each other when the kiss ended. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Nick smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds great." Meredith turned and headed up her porch steps. She waved goodbye to Nick, before slipping into the house. She leaned against the door, smiling at what had just happened.

"So, how'd it go?" Miley asked as she made her way into the living room with Kailey on her hip.

"Good." Meredith blushed.

"He kissed you, didn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

"That face." Miley laughed, sitting down on the couch with Kailey in her arms.

"It was perfect. He kissed me in the rain. And he's picking me up at seven tomorrow."

"My little girls are growing up."

_Review! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meredith rummaged through her closet in search for her blouse. She finally found it buried in the back of her closet. She slipped it on and stood in front of the mirror for a moment, inspecting her outfit. A violet blouse, a denim mini skirt, and a pair of three inch heels with a black bow on the toe. She quickly fixed her curls with a curling iron and sprayed her shiny hair with anti-frizz spray. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs at the sound of the doorbell. Her mother beat her to the door, sweetly greeting and introducing herself to Nick.

Meredith stood beside her mother smiling and greeting Nick. She said goodbye to her mother and followed Nick out to his car. He drove to the restaurant and opened the car door for Meredith. They walked into the restaurant beside one another and were seated to enjoy their dinner.

Miley slipped on her pair of heels and followed her husband down the steps. Travis handed Izzie money to order dinner. Miley and Travis were going out alone-something they hadn't done in a while. Izzie was having her friend over and they were babysitting Kailey, who was to be put to bed soon. Miley hugged her daughter and told her to be careful, before her and Travis left.

Izzie glanced at the phone that vibrated. It was her mothers, who must have forgotten it home. She picked it up, reading the text Lilly had sent. _**Lilly **__omg have you told Izzie? _Izzie's eyebrows raised, curious at the text. She guessed her mother's password-her wedding anniversary-and got into her phone. She felt bad doing so, but then again her mother was hiding something from her. She clicked on the texts and found the messages sent to Lilly. She read _everything _about Kevin being Jake's son. Her jaw dropped, shocked by the news.

Izzie glanced at the clock. Her friend would be here soon. She bit down on her lower lip and grabbed her cell phone. She hesitated at first, but convinced herself to call Kevin. She waited for the other line to pick up. She took a deep breath when he heard his voice. "Hello?"

"It's Izzie."

"Izzie? I thought you hated me? And don't you have some kind of restraining order against me?"

"Yes but…" She paused. "Are you Jake Ryan's son?"

"Yeah." He said, slightly smiling as numerous thoughts ran through his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I hate him. He's threatening me. That's why I was hurting you. Do you think I wanted to do that to you? It killed me to hurt you. But he threatened to kill me and you and your family if I didn't."

"Oh my god." Izzie gasped. "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Izzie whispered.

"So are you going to drop the trial and the restraining order?"

"Yeah, of course." Izzie said. "But what are you going to do about your dad?"

"I don't know. But he's back in jail right now because of what he did to your sister."

"Well I have to go, Samantha's here. But I'll talk to you soon. We'll get you help. Okay? Bye."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." Izzie hung up and slid her phone on the table. She glanced over at Kailey who was sitting quietly in her seat. She made her way to the front door and opened it for her friend. They both greeted each other and ordered dinner in. Izzie quickly fed Kailey the pumped milk Miley had left in the refrigerator. She then put her to bed. The girls ate, before settling down to watch _Raising Helen_.

Nick and Meredith both left the restaurant smiling. Nick gradually intertwined his hand with hers as they walked back to his car. He opened the door for Meredith, before getting into his seat. They talked the entire ride home, even though they hadn't stopped talking at the restaurant.

Nick walked Meredith up her porch steps to the front door. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist and lean in for a kiss. She placed her hands on his chest, chills running up her spine as their lips touched. He pulled her closer, falling into a passionate kiss. Their lips were locked together, enjoying every minute of their kiss.

But they both jumped as a car appeared, coming to a stop at the curb of her house. They both pulled apart, their eyes locking on the car. Meredith squinted her eyes, trying to see who was in the car. Nick and Meredith both exchanged looks. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. My parents are going to be out late and that's not their car." Meredith stared at the car, beginning to get nervous. Nick started down the steps, but Meredith followed. "Where are you going?"

"To see who that is."

"Nick." Meredith said. "Don't. It could be Kevin."

"Exactly. He needs to leave."

"I don't want you to get hurt." She followed him down the driveway, where he peered into the car's window. She stood behind him, growing more nervous as the person rolled the window down. There in the drivers' seat was Kevin. "What's he doing here?"

"You need to leave." Nick demanded, sticking his head in the window.

"No, it's okay. Izzie and I are back together."

"What's he talking about?" Meredith burrowed her eyebrows, glaring at Kevin.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Nick asked, growing annoyed. "I'm going to call the police if you don't leave in five seconds. She has a restraining order against you."

"No, but she dropping it. I only hurt her because my dad threatened to kill her, her family, and me. My dad is Jake. I love her and she loves me."

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, but you need to leave. Because the restraining order hasn't been dropped yet and I _will _call the police." Nick threatened and Kevin started his car again.

"Fine." He sped away, leaving Meredith and Nick baffled.

Meredith shook her head and started for her house. Nick followed, reading her anger. "My sister's an idiot! She _would _forgive him."

"Meredith calm down." Nick followed her into the house, pausing as Izzie and friend stared at them from the couch.

"Did you talk to Kevin?" Meredith raised an eyebrow as she glared at her sister.

Izzie looked back and forth between Nick and Meredith. "How'd you find out?"

"Well gee, I don't know. Maybe because he was sitting outside our house like a friggin creep!"

"He was outside?"

"Yes!" Meredith shouted. "You forgave him? He's tried to kill you and rape you and you forgave him? What kind of idiot are you?"

"He loves me! He only did it because of Jake!" Izzie stood up, becoming infuriated.

"I think, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later." Samantha said goodbye, before departing from the house.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her sister. "You're living in a reality world! He doesn't love you! He's trying to hurt you! He's an asshole! Can't you see that?"

"He does love me! You're just jealous!"

"Oh yes! I'm jealous of being beaten for two months!" Meredith screamed sarcastically.

"He did it because his dad threatened him to."

"Do you hear yourself?" Meredith said. "He's just like his dad. He's making this up to hurt you. He's tricking you and you're falling for it!"

"Guys, maybe you should both calm down."

"I don't need to deal with your crap!" Izzie started for the stairs furiously. "Why don't you just go run off with your little boyfriend and leave me alone!" She ran upstairs, slamming her door.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't. I understand you're just looking out for her." Nick took a step closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"I just don't understand. Does she really think he loves her?"

"She's just in denial. She'll see it soon."

"Yeah but I'm afraid it's going to be too late. He's going to hurt her. He's got her tied around his finger. And now she probably hates me." Meredith looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath.

"No, she may be mad now, but she'll thank you for it later." He lifted her chin up, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. "Cheer up."

"It's hard to be sad when you're around." She smiled at him, before they fell into another passionate kiss. He pulled her close, connecting his lips with hers. "So…does this mean…we're a thing?"

"Yeah…I mean…if you want." He smiled.

"Yeah. Believe me, I do." She smiled back, locking her lips with his.

_Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Meredith took a deep breath and entered her parents' bedroom. Her mother was playing with Kailey and her father was in the shower. She greeted her mother and sat down on her bed. She explained everything that she found out about Izzie and Kevin the previous night before. She hated ratting out her sister, but she knew she was doing the right thing. This was for her safety.

Miley sighed, pulling her daughter into a hug as she began to cry. She gently rubbed her back, comforting her, as a mother would do. "Shh…why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I just don't understand why she'd forgive him. And I feel bad for telling on her, but I don't want her to get hurt."

"You did the right thing. Okay? We'll take care of it and she'll be fine." Miley wiped the tears from her daughter's beautiful eyes. "So how'd the date go last night?"

"It's official." Meredith smiled. "We're actually hanging out in a little while."

"I'm happy for you." Miley said. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. He's not like the other players in our school."

"Good." Miley smiled, pulling her daughter into another hug. "Why don't you go get ready to meet your _boyfriend._"

"Okay." Meredith laughed, planting her feet on the rug. She closed her parents' door behind her and headed to her room. She glanced into Izzie's room on the way, burrowing her eyebrows at her sister. Izzie hadn't noticed Meredith paused outside her room. Meredith watch as her sister slipped on a pair of wedges and placed things in her purse.

But she suddenly continued to her room, before her sister turned around. She heard Izzie's shoes against the wooden floor and slyly watched from her room as Izzie slipped inside her parents' bedroom.

Miley greeted her daughter as she slipped tired Kailey into her swing. "Good morning. Actually, more like good afternoon."

"Yeah." Izzie laughed. "Um…I'm going to go out with Samantha in a few minutes. She's picking me up."

"Oh." Miley raised her eyebrows, thinking twice if her daughter was actually telling the truth. "Where are you going?"

"Um…to lunch…at Panera."

Miley nodded, reading right through her daughter's lies. But she continued to play along as if she was oblivious. "Oh, your sister's going there with her new boyfriend in a little while."

"Oh…well…" Izzie's eyes wandered the room, searching for an answer.

"Izzie, why are you lying to me?" Miley rested her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not."

"Really?" Miley asked, staring at her daughter with a hint of annoyance. "Izzie, I know when you're lying. So, where are you _really _going?"

Izzie stood frozen, struggling to find an answer. "Um…"

"You're not meeting with Kevin, are you?"

"What did Meredith tell you?"

"Izzie, did you or did you not speak to Kevin last night? And did you forgive him?"

"I can't believe that bitch. She actually told you." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? Don't blame this on your sister. She's trying to help you."

"I don't need her help!" Izzie's voice grew louder as she became angrier.

"Shh, Kailey's trying to sleep." Miley said as Travis stepped out of the bathroom. He picked up Kailey and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Oh and when were you going to tell me that Jake is Kevin's father?"

"How'd you find that out?"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your phone home." Izzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"You went through my texts?" Miley was growing angrier at every word that came out of Izzie's mouth.

"Lilly texted you and asked if you had told me yet. I had the right. You were talking about me."

"Excuse me?" Miley raised her voice, shocked by her daughter's behavior. "You had no right to go through my texts! Do I go through yours? No and I'm your mother _I _have the right. You do not!"

"Whatever." Izzie sighed, as she turned to leave the room.

"Don't you dare leave this room." Miley said through her teeth.

"I have to go out." Izzie glared. "With someone who actually loves me."

"Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think he loves you?"

"He does! Why can't any of you see it?" Izzie shouted, denying her mother just as she had done with her sister.

"Izzie, he doesn't love you. He's trying to hurt you. Why can't you see _that?" _

"He never wanted to hurt me. His father threatened him to."

"Izzie, he's just like his father! He doesn't care about you!" Miley grew frustrated trying to get her point across to her oblivious daughter.

"I'm not dealing with you right now."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! I am your mother!" Miley yelled in disbelief. "And I'm trying to help you so you don't go off and get killed!"

"He's not going to hurt me!"

"Your right he's not, because you're not going to see him." Miley sighed, shaking her head.

"You can't do that."

"I can and I am."

"I'm not…"

"Go to your room." Miley demanded. But Izzie didn't move. Instead she opened her mouth to speak, but Miley beat her to it. "Go to your room now, Izzie!"

"Ugh!" Izzie turned, furiously starting for her room. "I hate you!"

Miley jumped as her daughter slammed the door. She stood in her bedroom, feeling a mix of emotions. She had rarely fought with her daughters. And she hated yelling at them. But this was serious. And Izzie was still disagreeing.

Miley watched as her husband came back in the bedroom. He pulled her into a hug, reading the sorrow on her face. He gently rubbed her back. Sometimes words hurt more than fists. But that wasn't the only problem. Miley was worried about Izzie. She was completely oblivious. And Miley feared she would run off with Kevin and get hurt. Or even worse…get killed.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yup. All from what Meredith told you."

"What are we going to do with her? She's in complete denial."

"We're going to have to stay on top of her so she doesn't go and sneak off with him."

"I don't know what has gotten into her. I didn't want to yell her, but did you hear the way she was talking to me? And she's never told me she hates me."

"Miley, you did the right thing." Travis said.

"I guess."

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

September had always felt more like a New Year than January. Mostly because school was beginning. But this year was special. Meredith and Izzie were starting Senior Year. Their final year of high school.

Miley slipped into Meredith's room, shaking her head at her still sleeping daughter. She gently shook her, causing her to slowly awaken. "My god Meredith, it's only the second week of school and you're already over sleeping."

"Ugh. I don't wanna get up." She whined groggily as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's Friday. You can sleep in tomorrow. C'mon, get up." Miley pulled the covers off of her daughter and walked to the door, turning the light on. Meredith squinted at the bright light, before slowly rolling out of her bed.

Miley headed into the nursery as she heard Kailey begin to whine. She lifted her daughter out of her crib and rested her in her arms. She slowly rocked her back and forth, soothing her. She slowly sat down on the rocking chair, where she begun to feed Kailey. She smiled down at her daughter. She was two months today and Miley couldn't believe it.

After Kailey finished eating and Miley changed her diaper, she headed downstairs with her. She smiled at Izzie, exchange the smile. Ever since their brawl six weeks ago, their relationship had been strange. Almost as if Izzie seemed to be avoiding her family. But that was hard considering she was grounded. "Good morning."

"Tell Meredith I'm waiting in the car." Izzie stood up from her chair and abruptly left the house. Miley sighed, becoming frustrated with her daughter's behavior. She peered out the front door, making sure Izzie had actually gotten into their car, instead of sneaking of with Kevin- a worry the whole family has had lately.

Miley turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Meredith shuffled down the stairs, wrapping her jacket around her and grabbing her lunch on the way out. She was always in a hurry, most likely because she always overslept. "Bye. See you later. Have fun."

"Bye." Meredith quickly left the house and slipped into the drivers' seat. She greeted her sister, but received no response. She rolled her eyes and headed to Nick's house. She glanced at Izzie, implying for her to move to the back, but Izzie didn't move. "Um…Iz, are you going to go in the back?"

Izzie sighed and glared at her sister, before furiously getting out and slipping into the back. Nick headed down his porch steps and slipped into the passenger's seat, greeting his girlfriend with a kiss. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Again."

"That's okay." Nick laughed, before peeking back at Izzie. "Hi Izzie."

"Hi." She mumbled under her breath.

Nick and Meredith exchanged looks. Meredith rolled her eyes, becoming tired of her sister's rude and annoying attitude. She soon pulled into the school, parking in the same spot she had been since the first day of school. She grabbed her bag from the bag and slipped out of the car. Nick intertwined his hand with hers as they walked into the school.

Meredith sighed, leaning her head against the back of the seat. "Where the hell is she?"

"Just give her a minute. Maybe her teacher let her out late." Nick said, glancing at the clock, which read 2:22.

"A teacher doesn't let you out twenty minutes." Meredith pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, before clicking on her sister's name. She brought the phone to her ear and listening to the other end ring. But it just kept ringing, until finally Meredith heard Izzie's voice. But it was just her voicemail. Meredith left a quick message, before looking at Nick. "I bet you she's not in there. She probably sneaked out with him."

"Maybe you should call your mom."

"Let me go see if she's in the school first. Wait here in case she comes in the parking lot." Meredith got out of the car and headed into the school building. She soon returned without Izzie. "Nope. They even called her name from the loudspeaker. I'll call my my mom." She dialed her mother's number and sighed at the sound of her voicemail. She left a message, before furiously hanging up. "Of course she didn't pick up. I think she's in the studio until three."

"Oh."

"I'm going to Kevin's house."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not. But it wasn't a good idea for her to go sneak off with him. She's such an idiot. Why would you go out alone with your ex abusive boyfriend? Even if she wanted to meet up with him, she should have at least told Samantha and they should have gone out in public so he can't do anything to her."

"You talked to Samantha?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she was staying after and she said Izzie didn't say she was going anywhere." Meredith shook her head, feeling her heart beat faster as she approached Kevin's house. "I don't know what's with her lately. But I'm getting tired of it."

"She's been through a lot."

"I know, but…I didn't know it'd make her stupid." Meredith pulled to the curb, before getting out of the car.

"Shouldn't you wait for your mom to call back or maybe even call the police?" Nick got out of the car, quickly following her.

"I'm not even sure she's in there." She collided her finger with the doorbell, before Nick had the chance to speak. The door soon opened, but it wasn't whom Meredith was expecting. Jake opened the door, a sly smiled appearing across his lips.

_Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She collided her finger with the doorbell, before Nick had the chance to speak. The door soon opened, but it wasn't whom Meredith was expecting. Jake opened the door, a sly smiled appearing across his lips.

Meredith paused, unsure of what to do. Nick grabbed Meredith's hand to pull her away, but Jake roughly gripped her arm. Nick glared at Jake, holding Meredith's hand tighter. "Don't touch her."

"We…we have to go." Meredith attempted to remain calm, but an uneasy feel came across her.

"So you're going to leave your sister?" Jake asked, tightening his grip on her arm.

Meredith glanced at Nick as her body began to tremble. She suddenly jumped as a familiar scream met with her ears. Meredith dashed into the house, hearing the sobs of her sister. Nick dashed in after her and Jake slammed the door close. Meredith and Nick both turned. "Where is she?"

Jake shrugged, his eyes locked on Meredith. "You look just like your mother."

Meredith cautiously slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. But Jake abruptly approached her, pulling the phone out of her hand, and slipping it in his pocket. He shoved Meredith against the wall and pressed his body against hers, leaving her no room to breathe. Nick pulled him off her, throwing him to the ground. But Jake pulled out a gun. A bullet flew passed Meredith's head, crashing into the wall beside her. She gasped, fearing to move the slightest bit. But she heard a cry in another room. A familiar cry. Izzie's cry.

But neither Nick nor Meredith moved. As badly as they wanted to, they feared Jake shooting the gun again. But as Jake flew his fist towards Nick, Nick dodged himself, before colliding his fist with his jaw. Jake collapsed to the floor, falling unconscious. Meredith dashed into the other room, without giving Nick the chance to speak. He began to search the house for a phone, regretting that he left his phone in the car.

Meredith gasped as she entered the room. A trail of blood led to where Izzie was sitting on the floor, being slapped by Kevin. Blood was pouring out from her head and her torn shirt was soaked with blood. Chills ran up Meredith's spine at the sight of her sister. "Leave her alone."

"Fine." Kevin glared at Meredith, before slowly approaching her. "I'll leave _her_ alone." He slammed Meredith's body against the dresser behind her. The shelf above them shook and a glass picture frame shattered after crashing against the dresser. The glass poured around them, one piece slicing Meredith's chest. She winced in pain as Nick darted into the bedroom. His eyes widened and he pushed Kevin away from Meredith. But Kevin fought back, punching Nick repeatedly.

"Mer, get Izzie and get out of here." Nick called to her, as he fought to keep Kevin down.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." Meredith cried, glancing at her helpless sister. But Meredith suddenly shrieked as arms roughly wrapped around her. Nick struggled to get away from Kevin's grip, but couldn't. Jake pulled Meredith away, bringing her back into the living room. "What do you want from us?"

"Revenge."

"What did we do to you?" Meredith asked as Jake threw her to the floor. "You're the one who hurt my mom."

"I love her."

"Oh sure. That's why you're trying to hurt us?"

"I'm only hurting you because you girls make us so crazy."

"You're such an asshole." Meredith glared at him. "I've been going out with my boyfriend for almost two months and he hasn't laid a hand on me. And my father, the one who really loves my mom, has never hurt her in the nineteen years they've been together."

"I hate your stupid father. That's why I'm doing this. What more does he love than his precious girls?"

"He didn't do anything to you!" Meredith forcefully collided her foot with Jake's crotch. His body jerked as he bent over in pain. Meredith scrambled to her feet, but was unsure of where to run.

Jake quickly jumped onto his feet, crashing Meredith into the bookcase. She moaned, as a stabbing pain shot through her hip. She struggled to stay standing, as Jake slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark. "You stupid bitch!"

"I'm sorry." She begged meekly, collapsing to the floor. He smashed his foot in her stomach, causing her entire body to flinch. Her eyes suddenly moved to her phone vibrating in Jake's hand. It read _Mom _on the screen in big letters.

An evil laugh escaped from Jake's lips. He picked up the phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello."

"Nick?" Came Miley's voice, with a hint of confusion.

"Try again." Jake laughed. "Starts with a J."

"Jake?" Miley whispered as her heart sped up. "Where's Meredith?"

"Why don't you come find her?"

"No!" Meredith shrieked. "Don't listen to him, mom!"

Nick struggled against Kevin's grip at the sound of Meredith's shriek. But Kevin rested his finger on the trigger on the gun pointing at Izzie. Nick suddenly snapped his elbow back, colliding it with Kevin's crotch. Kevin fell on his side, bending over. Nick grabbed the gun and held it up to Kevin as he began to stand up. "Shoot me, there's nothing in it, idiot."

Nick pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. He threw the gun to the floor and pushed Kevin against the wall. He pulled his arms back, tightening his grip. "You move and I swear I'll break your arm."

"Try me."

"Izzie, get out of here." Nick glanced back at her. She was still sitting on the floor, terrified. She nodded hesitantly, slowly crawling towards the door. She stood up, feeling the room spin. She limped on her throbbing foot, suddenly pausing at the sight of Jake abusing Meredith. Neither one of them had noticed her. She had to help her sister. But her vision began to appear blurry. As if it were all a dream. She felt her body go limp, before she fell to the floor unconscious.

Both, Jake and Meredith jumped at the rumble. Her tears blurred her vision, but Meredith could tell it was her sister that collapsed to the floor. Jake glanced over, before continuing his harassment. His hands wandered her body, as he left a trail of unwanted kissed down her neck. "Please stop."

Then came loud knocking from behind the door. "Let me in!"

"Don't move!" He got off of Meredith and kicked her, before making his way to the door. He threw the door open, revealing Miley. He vigorously grabbed her arms and threw her into the house. She stumbled, but managed to catch her balance. She gasped as her eyes landed on her sobbing daughter. She was lying on the floor, her dress torn and soaked with blood, and only half on. And then her eyes moved to Izzie. A pool of blood surrounded her head as she laid on the floor unconscious.

Jake's arms draped around Miley's neck. She pulled at his tight grasp, slightly gagging. She stomped her heel against his foot, causing his to let go. He pushed her to the floor, biting down on his tongue. "What's wrong with you?"

"The police are on the way. Leave us alone." Miley stayed sitting on the floor, fearing to move.

"Maybe I should kill just one of you." Jake glanced back and forth between Miley, Meredith, and Izzie. "Hmm…maybe Miley. They'd be lost without you."

"Please, whatever you do, don't hurt the girls."

"But…I think it'd be more tragic to see Meredith go. Not only would it affect the family, but the precious little boyfriend too."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." Miley spoke through her teeth, glaring at Jake with hatred.

"If only we had daddy here to watch is little girl die." A phony pout appeared across Jake's lips, as if he was enjoying their torture.

"Go to hell." Meredith muttered.

"What did you say?" Jake slowly stepped closer to Meredith, his eyes locked with hers.

"Go to hell jackass!" She screamed, infuriated.

Jake shook his head. It sounded like enraged thunder as his hand clobbered her face. He kicked her against the wall, before a wince escaped from her lips. Miley bolted to her feet, attempting to pull Jake away from her daughter. But Jake pushed her again, causing her to land hard to the floor.

_Review!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Go to hell jackass!" She screamed, infuriated.

Jake shook his head. It sounded like enraged thunder as his hand clobbered her face. He kicked her against the wall, before a wince escaped from her lips. Miley bolted to her feet, attempting to pull Jake away from her daughter. But Jake pushed her again, causing her to land hard to the floor.

Nick dashed into the room, pausing at Izzie sprawled out on the floor before him. Then his eyes wandered back and forth between Meredith, Jake, and Miley. He shoved Jake against the wall, pulling back his arms as he did with Kevin. "You move and I'll break your arm. I did it to Kevin."

"You break my arm and I'll kill your girlfriend."

As Miley crawled over to Izzie to check her breathing, Kevin entered the room. Nick's eyes widened, startled. His eyes looked down on the arm he had broken, which was dangling limply. Kevin disappeared to the kitchen, but soon returned with a vast steak knife. Now Nick did not know what to do. Should he keep Jake from moving? Or should her stop Kevin?

"Hurt Meredith. Izzie's passed out."

Kevin forced Meredith to her feet, resting the knife against her neck. Nick dropped Jake's arms and Miley stood up. Both of them started for Meredith, but Kevin's scream made them pause in their tracks. "You move and she dies." He pressed harder against her neck, causing a cough to escape from Meredith's quivering lips. Nick squirmed as Jake held him back with a tight grip.

And after what felt like hours- even though in reality it was only eight minutes- the sirens attacked their ears. Jake released Nick, sending him to the floor. "Kill her."

Kevin looked back and forth between Jake and Meredith, pressing it slightly harder, but stopping there. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't do it."

"Don't touch her!" Nick shrieked, pulling Jake back. But Jake pushed him to the ground for the umpteenth time. He charged towards Meredith and Kevin, pulling the knife from Kevin's hand. He shoved Meredith against the wall, repeatedly slapping and punching her. The knife sliced across her arms, leaving a deep gash.

Police and paramedics busted down the door. Police officers held the gun up towards Jake and Kevin. Meredith plunged to the floor, unable to stand any longer. At the sound of Meredith falling, Jake impulsively turned, colliding the knife with his son's abdomen. Kevin slowly fell to the floor, taking his last breath.

"Look what you made me do!" He screamed in Meredith's face, kicking her against the wall. A bullet shot through the air and burrowed into Jake's leg. Paramedics scattered the room, helping each of them. First they pulled Izzie into an ambulance on a gurney. Both Nick and Miley flew to Meredith's side. But the paramedics pulled her into the ambulance too and insisted for Nick and Miley to be examined even though they said they were fine.

Miley called Travis on the way to the emergency room, vaguely explaining what happened. Then she called Lilly and asked her to pick up Kailey from the studio, where Miley had left her with a friend.

Travis rushed to the emergency room, stumbling into the front desk. "I'm here for Miley, Izzie, and Meredith Brody."

"And you are?" The woman asked as she peeled her eyes off of her computer screen.

"The husband and father." He spoke quickly, his voice quivering with anxiety. "They were rushed in by an ambulance. Jake Ryans was attacking them."

She flipped through files, pulling out three. "You may have a seat. Meredith and Izzie are both currently in emergency surgery. Miley will be discharged shortly."

"Thanks." He whispered huskily, dragging himself towards a chair. But her heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around to find Nick strolling into the waiting room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nick said as he sat down on the chair beside Travis. "Did you find anything out?"

Travis shook his head. "Not really. Except that Miley is being discharged soon and the girls are in surgery."

"They told me Izzie had a concussion and brain hemorrhage. I don't know anything about Meredith, but I know Miley is alright."

"What happened? Did he bring you to his house?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "Meredith and I were waiting for her after school and she never showed up. Meredith had a feeling she was with Kevin so we went to his house and Jake answered the door. I'm not positive how Miley got there, because I was in another room with Kevin and Izzie, but I think Jake called her and told her he had us."

Travis sighed, but didn't speak. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I tried so hard to stop them. But there was two of them and then there was three girls and I didn't know who to stop or who to save and…"

"Nick, it's okay. I didn't expect you to stop this."

"Yeah but you probably hate me for even letting Meredith go to his house. I mean I tried to stop her, but she didn't really listen. And then she got out of the car and my first instinct was to follow her. I didn't want her going in there alone. And then…"

"Nick, it's okay. This isn't your fault. I don't hate you. In fact, I like you. I think you're great for my daughter. You treat her nice and you're a good kid." Travis said. His head suddenly shot up as the door opened and Miley entered the waiting room. Travis rose from his chair. Miley felt a wave of emotion as she collided with the arms that folded around her. Travis's fingers danced in her curls as he tenderly kissed her lips. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Miley's barrier broke and tears began to trickle down her face.

"Shh. Are you okay?"

"_I'm_ fine. It was the girls he hurt. God, Travis, it was terrible. I get there and he's…touching…Meredith. And Izzie was on the floor passed out with blood around her." She sobbed, leaning her head against his chest.

"It's going to be okay. They're strong. They'll make it through." He gently caressed her back, holding her close.

"Travis, it's a mother's job to protect their daughters. And I…I couldn't do that."

"Miley, there was nothing you could do. Stop blaming yourself." Travis gently lifted her chin, looking into her sorrow filled eyes. "You did everything you could. You shouldn't have even had gone in the house. You risked your life."

"Travis, they're my daughters. I had to. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course. But…he could have harmed you more than he could have harmed me. And I'd rather myself get hurt than any of you."

"But I feel the same way." Miley wiped her eyes, sighing.

_Thanks for reading! Now that the holidays are over, updates will hopefully be back on track. The only thing is I am starting physical therapy so I might be a little behind sometimes. Please stick with me. Thanks and please review! _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Just over two hours had passed since Miley and Nick had been discharged. And yet there was still no news on Meredith and Izzie. More people were starting to arrive. Robby Ray, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver, and Tina and Tyler. Sadie was at home with the children, waiting for a phone call about Meredith and Izzie.

Miley sat on Travis's lap dazing off into another world. They had been in this hospital too many times in the past four months. And every time somebody was hurt or in danger. Most of it caused by Jake or Kevin. But then again Kevin was Jake's son. Which led back to Jake starting everything.

Miley snapped back to reality and quickly stood up as a doctor entered the waiting room. Travis stood up beside her and intertwined his hand with Miley's. "Please tell me you're here for Meredith and Izzie."

"Yes. Are you their parents?"

"Yes." Travis said, giving Miley's hand a squeeze. "Are the alright?"

"Well yes. But they're both in severe pain. Isabella has suffered from a concussion and a minor scalp laceration. Luckily no damage was done to the brain. She also received stitches in her head and arm. As for Meredith, she's received stitches on her chest and arm and we removed a piece of glass from her chest. She has suffered from a minor concussion, but nothing severe. As for her hip, she is in bad shape. It has dislocated and fractured yet again. We were forced to report her to surgery because she had an Acetabulum fracture, which is often associated with other life-threatening injuries and could cause various other complications if not treated immediately. Obviously, we relocated her hip as well. So she'll be suffering from a great amount of pain. And then of course they both have minor scratches and bruises."

Miley took a sigh of slight relief. Her daughters were okay and that was all she wanted. But they were suffering from pain. And Miley hated to see them in any sort of pain. "Thank god they're okay." Miley turned to Travis as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They arrested Jake and Kevin, right?" Travis asked as he gingerly caressed Miley's back.

"Well they arrested Jake. But Kevin, well he passed away. When Jake stabbed him, he hit a main artery and he was instantly declared dead."

"Who is Kevin's mother?" Miley asked.

"I'm sorry, I am unable to give you that information." The doctor replied. "But you can go visit your daughters if you'd like. We moved them to the same room. Izzie is awake and Meredith should be up soon. Room 56."

"Okay, thank you." Miley started down the hallway, without saying another word. Travis followed quickly behind her, glancing into each room. Miley stopped abruptly realizing she had reached their room. She took a deep breath and rested her hand on the doorknob. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle seeing them in pain. She twisted the knob and stepped inside the room with Travis behind her. She slightly smiled at Izzie as she took a few steps closer. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"My head is killing me." She whispered in a husky voice. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine." Miley said. "Why did you go to his house?"

"Miley, I don't think this is a good time to discuss this."

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. None of you would have gotten hurt if I wasn't so stupid." She attempted to speak louder, but her voice cracked as she began to sob.

"No, shh. This isn't your fault. Nobody is supposed to treat you that way. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Miley walked beside her daughter and pushed Izzie's hair behind her ears. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Izzie's forehead. She wiped the tears from Izzie's eyes like she used to when Izzie was younger and had gotten hurt. But this was a different kind of pain now. Something Miley didn't want to see her daughter go through. Especially because she had went through it when she had been an adolescent.

"Is there still going to be a trial against Kevin?"

Miley and Travis exchanged glances. Neither of them wanted to break the news to her, but they had to. They weren't sure how she would react. After all he was her boyfriend and she obviously had feelings for him. "Um…sweetie. Kevin…he, he died."

Izzie just stared at her mother, blank of expressions. She wasn't even sure how she felt about the situation. If anything she was completely confused. "I don't even know what to say. What am I supposed to feel? I mean I'd never wish death on anybody and I _used_ to love him. But he hurt me. And now the only thing I feel towards him is hatred."

"That's fine, Iz. Whatever you feel is completely normal. There's no right or wrong way to feel. You can't control it. And what you're going through is rough right now, but we'll get over. All of us and we'll all help each other get over it." Miley pushed her daughter's side bangs out of her face. "Okay?"

"Yup."

"Now get some rest."

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Miley quickly pulled up _Google _on her laptop. She typed in _Jake Ryans wife_ into the search engine and hit enter. She pulled up a biography on him, skimming through it. But nothing said anything about a wife or a son. And then it hit her. Jake most likely wouldn't have gotten married. Instead he'd get a girl pregnant and leave. And if Kevin was the same age as Izzie that meant Jake had to have Kevin around when she had the twins.

She deleted what she wrote, before typing in _Jake Ryans ex. _ But the results were not what she wanted. The only thing that came up was Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart. She sighed frustrated, tapping her finger on the keyboard. This made no sense. Kevin had told Izzie that he had been living with his grandparents. Was this true? Or were his grandparents in on the act too? But it had to have been true. Because his mother isn't in the picture and Jake had been in jail. But where did his mother go and why did she leave? Was she even alive?

Miley thought hard. This time she typed in _Kevin Ryans. _She came across his facebook page. She clicked on it, horrified to see that it still said _In a relationship with Izzie Brody. _She clicked on his wall, reading through all the posts. But nothing. She looked through his list of friends surprised to see that he was friends with Joannie. Miley hadn't spoken to Joannie since they graduated. The spoke just a few times after that before they lost touch.

Miley clicked on her profile. She was friends with Jake, but that didn't help because Jake might as well have been friends with the whole world. But as Miley looked more closely at Joannie's facebook, she concluded that Joannie has cancer. There were multiple photos of Joannie bald, some with a scarf wrapped around her head. She had joined numerous groups as well, dealing with cancer.

Miley whipped her head back as she heard footsteps approaching. She smiled at Travis as he entered the bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey. Everyone's napping." Travis smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Maybe we should take one too."

"Do you remember my high school friend Joannie?" Miley asked. "I think she has cancer."

Travis nodded, glancing at the computer screen. "That's sad. What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out who Kevin's mother is."

"Miley." Travis sighed. She had been obsessed with the mystery, trying to put the clues together herself. "You've got to calm down with this. It isn't you're job to figure everything out. Leave it for the FBI."

"But none of this make sense and they aren't doing a very good job." Miley said, before her eyes widened at the words on the screen. "Oh my god. It says she's in a relationship and then in her info box it says Jake Ryan with a heart."

Travis burrowed his eyebrows, leaning in to see for himself. "Joannie and Jake? That's just weird."

"Could it be?" Miley asked rhetorically. "But his says he's single. But that was updated a three months ago. Joannie hasn't been on in five months."

"You're such a stalker." Travis laughed.

"I am not." She colliding her fist with his arms playfully. "Besides if you mess with my daughters, I have the right to."

"You know I'm only kidding." He pressed his lips against her cheek as she wrote down Joannie's number from yet another site. "Now put this away and relax." He closed the laptop and slid it on the nightstand beside the bed. He pulled her close, letting their lips touch. His hands wandered her body, as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. But it was suddenly interrupted by the familiar screams of a teenage girl. Both Miley and Travis jumped up and flew into Meredith's room whose was the first, but she was still peacefully sleeping. They dashed into Izzie's room, relieved to see it was only a nightmare.

"No, no, no!" She shrieked so loud, Miley was sure the neighbors must have heard.

Miley exchanged looks with Travis unsure of what to do. When the kids were little the doctors had told them not to wake while they were having nightmares. But Miley couldn't just sit here and watch her suffer. She gently shook her daughter, but it only made it worse. "Don't touch me!"

Izzie entered the room nervously, eyeing her sister squirm while sleeping. "Is she okay?"

"She's having a nightmare." Miley glanced back at Izzie, before moving her eyes back towards Meredith, who was continuing to squirm and wince. "Sweetie, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." She shook her again, this time finally waking her. "Mer?"

Meredith's eyes shot open as she breathed rapidly. Fresh tears dampened her cheeks as she sat up slowly. Miley wrapped her arms around her daughter, soothing her. "It's okay. It was only a dream."

She remained quiet, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm gonna call Nick."

"Okay." Miley handed her, her cell phone, which was on the dresser beside the bed. "I'm going to go get you some more medicine for your hip. It's probably wearing out by now."

Miley left the room, both Travis and Izzie followed. Izzie went back into her room, while Travis followed Miley downstairs to the kitchen. Miley opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Advil. She poured a glass of water, before pausing against the counter. She rested against it, sighing. "Travis, this has got to stop."

"What?"

"Everything. Everything going bad." Miley said. "They can't handle, Travis. They're just kids. I know what it's like to go through this and it isn't easy. I don't want them going through the same thing."

"Well, he's caught now and Kevin is dead." Travis pulled Miley away from the counter, gently rubbing her arm. "Hopefully it will all start to end."

Miley nodded, just as the doorbell rang. Travis made his way to the door and greeted Nick as he opened it. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay, you?" Nick smiled as he followed Travis into the house.

"Good." Travis said, as he eyed Miley opening the bottle of Advil and resting two pills on the counter beside the glass of water.

"Is that for Meredith? I can take it up for you." Nick offered.

"Yeah, that's be great. Thanks, Nick." Miley handed him the two pills and glass of water.

"No problem." He smiled, before starting his way up the steps.

Miley followed Travis into the living room, sitting on the couch beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and gingerly kissed her head. He sighed contently, his fingers dancing in her curls. "Let's finally just relax."

_Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Miley entered the numbers from the paper into her phone. She hit call and brought the phone to her ear. She listened to the other end ring, until she heard a sickly voice respond. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Joannie?"

"Who is calling?"

"Miley. Miley Stewart."

There was a pause, before she replied. "Miley? You mean Miley from high school?"

"That's me." Miley grinned as she leaned against the counter.

"Oh my god, how are you? Why are you calling? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Well…not really, but that's not why I'm calling. Well actually it kind of is…but anyway, I have a question about Jake."

"Oh god. That name makes me sick." Joannie sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Miley slightly laughed in agreement. "Did you by any chance go out with him? Or have a child with him?"

"What a mistake that was." Joannie said. "Well, I mean going out with him. But he has a son, but it's not mine. He had Kevin already when we had started going out."

"Look, I have a lot to explain to you and ask you. Is there a chance maybe we could meet up?"

"Well, I' kind of busy today, but maybe we could meet tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's fine." Miley nodded. "You'd could come to my house if you'd like."

"I'd love to. I'd love to see the girl, god they must be so big now. And I heard you had another one, congratulations!"

And so it was decided for Joannie to come over tomorrow afternoon. After exchanging addresses and everything, Miley hung the phone up and placed it on the counter. But it soon rang again. Miley sighed, before answering the unavailable number. "Hello?" But she received no answer. "Hello?"

"I want to **** you." Came a familiar voice from the other line.

"Jake?" Miley asked, feeling sick from the sound of his voice.

"Yes sexy." He whispered seductively, as is he was attempting to seduce her.

"You're disgusting." Miley shook her head. "Stop calling me and leave me and my family alone. Okay. Get the **** away from us."

"You know you want me, sexy…"

"Go to hell you ****** jackass!" Miley shouted, before hanging up and furiously throwing the phone on the counter. She entered her password into her iPhone, before opening Safari. She researched the local police department and dialed the number. She explained to them the phone call, worried that he had escaped from jail. But he had just used on of his few phone calls to call her. Which made Miley's stomach turn at the thought of him making an effort to call her. She hated him. In fact she loathed him. She wanted him gone. It wasn't just that he was harassing her. Now he had taken it further and hurt her family.

She suddenly flinched as her daughter came downstairs into the kitchen where Miley was leaning against the counter. "Mom, who were you screaming at?"

"Nobody, Izzie. Just someone selling something that keeps calling."

"Mom, I know you wouldn't yell at somebody like that." Izzie said as she pulled a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "Was that Jake?"

Miley sighed, hesitating to tell the truth. "Yes."

"He didn't escape, did he?"

"No. He just used one of his few phone calls to call me and annoy me." Miley said, tired of dealing with him. "I called the police to make sure."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. He's just being an ass." Miley stared ahead, recalling an old memory. "I should've realized from the first incident."

"What was that?"

"Guys being guys. Only after one thing. But he acted different then most guys. He pressured me then after I told him no _forced _me to go further then I had wanted to."

"You mean he…"

"No. Calm yourself down. My first time was with your father and it only happened then because somebody spiked out water. The furthest Jake ever got was second base."

"Well what's that according to you? Because there's a million different second bases according to different people."

Miley looked at her daughter, with a sarcastic hint of annoyance. "Let's just say Jake…touched me…but I didn't want him to. _I_ feel having sex should be with one person. The one you truly love. Which is why I've only been with your father. But that's not how everyone else feels. Especially guys. Like I said, they're usually only after one thing."

"I hope that doesn't apply to Nick." Izzie raised her eyebrows.

Miley looked at her, slightly confused. "You think he's pressuring her? I don't think he's that kind of guy."

"I don't know." Izzie shrugged. "He's a guy. Don't practically all of them do that…except for Dad."

"Maybe I should talk to her." Miley began to grow nervous. She didn't want her daughter put in that situation. She knew how it felt and it was not a comfortable feeling. "I'll be right back."

Miley made her way upstairs, pausing outside the nursery. She quietly peeked her head inside, glancing at Kailey peacefully sleeping. Miley smiled at her blissful daughter, oblivious to everything that had been happening. She closed the door, before making her way to Meredith's room. She gently knocked on the door, hearing a welcoming response. Miley slipped inside the room and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Meredith said, lowering her TV. "What's up?"

"Since you have a boyfriend now, I think it's time to discuss a few things."

"Oh mom, didn't we already have the sex talk when I was in like fifth grade?" Meredith sighed with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, but this one's different. I want to make sure he didn't convince you're decision."

"My decision?" Meredith asked. "You think I had sex?"

"Mer, I just…"

"Well I didn't. We already discussed it and we're waiting. _And _he didn't and isn't going to pressure me into doing anything. He's not that kind of guy."

"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't pressuring you. I don't want you doing anything until you're ready."

"Is this discussion over?" Meredith stared at her mother, avoiding this to progress any further.

"Yes. Sorry for bothering you." Miley stood up and left the room, leaving her daughter alone.

_Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Miley opened the door, greeting Joannie who stood in the doorway. "Hey. Oh my god, it's so good to see you." She pulled her into a hug, recalling memories from high school. "How are you?"

"Okay. How are you doing? You look great. Especially for just having a baby."

"Thanks. I'm doing well. Well, beside the few issues my family has been dealing with." Miley closed the door, after Joannie entered and led her over to the living room. "Sit, sit."

"Is everything okay?" Joannie said as she slowly sat down on the couch behind her.

"Yeah, hopefully now that Jake was caught, everything will settle down."

"What'd he do? I've been dying to know."

Miley explained everything to her. Starting with Izzie's abusive relationship and ending with Jake and Kevin's attack. Joannie's face showed a mix of emotions. She was not shocked that Jake and Kevin would do something like this, but she felt terrible that Miley had to go through this with her family. "Oh and maybe I shouldn't leave out that when we went out in high school, he abused me."

"This doesn't surprise me. I started going out with him a little over a year ago. Kevin had been living with him. Ashley Dewitt is his mother. I'm not really sure what's going on with that situation. He never really talked about it so I didn't want to ask. But at the beginning of our relationship he was so sweet. Then I don't know what happened. He started getting demanding and rude. Eventually it turned into abuse and I found out he was on drugs and before I knew it he was arrested. I dumped him and two weeks later, I was diagnosed with breast cancer."

"Oh my god, are you okay? I mean did you catch it early?" Miley stared at her friend with sympathy. She was hoping what she had saw on her facebook led her to a false assumption, but she had been right.

"Well, it wasn't that early, but luckily we've gotten it under control. I just had my last round of chemotherapy a week ago and it got rid of all the cancer."

"That's great." Miley slightly smiled. "I can't believe Ashley's Kevin's mom. So she harassed me in high school and created the monster who abused my daughter."

"She's the same whore she was in high school. And I don't think she gives a crap about her son."

"I don't understand. I had my twins when I was seventeen and I love them to death. Even at seventeen. I mean they're the most important things in my life, I'd do anything for them. How could you just not be involved in your own child's life? I mean…she created him." Miley stressed, still slightly shocked by the news.

"Well, that's Ashley. She only cares about herself." Joannie sighed. "So where is everything going from here? With Jake and everything."

"Well we have our trial in a few days, which my girls are freaking out about. So I guess we'll take it from there and see. I'm nervous too, but I'll do anything to Jake where he belongs."

Joannie nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Ashley knows Kevin is dead. Actually I wonder if she knows _anything_ that's going on."

"I don't know. But leave it to the two of them to create a monster after _my _daughter."

_Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer. Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"All rise. The United States District Court for the District of California is now in session. The Honorable Christina Lee presiding."

Christina smiled as she entered the courtroom, making her way to her podium. "Please be seated. Is the Assistant United States Attorney ready to proceed with the opening argument?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the Government intends to prove that the defendant, Jake Ryans is a pedophile who has attempted murder, assaulted, harassed, abused, stalked, and Miley Brody, Isabella Brody, and Meredith Brody. At the conclusion of the trial, I will ask you to return a verdict of "Guilty" as charged. Thank you." Noah Linsky- Miley and Travis's attorney- stated his opening argument passionately.

"Does the defendant wish to make an opening statement at this time?"

"Thank you, Your Honor. The Defense does wish to make an opening statement. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, what the prosecution is attempting to do here today is nothing less than shameful. The prosecution says that my client is guilty of committing assault, harassment, and abuse. The evidence will prove that my client is innocent. He did not commit any of these charges. At the conclusion of this trial, I will ask you to return the just verdict of "Not Guilty." Thank you." Jake's attorney- Steve Fild sat down, nodding his head. Jake quickly glanced at Miley, slyly winking at her. She ignored his actions, taking a deep breath.

"The Prosecution may call its first witness." Christina's eyes glanced over the audience.

"Your Honor, the Prosecution calls Dr. Lisa Gomma to the stand."

"Hello, Your Honor. I've been a certified psychiatrist for almost twelve years now. Isabella Brody came to my care on June twenty ninth. It was obvious that this poor girl had been traumatized and suffering from several injuries, such as a broken foot."

"Dr. Gomma, what did Isabella discuss while in your office? Why was she there?"

"She was in an abusive relationship with Kevin Ryans, Jake Ryan's son."

"Dr. Gomma, you may step down now. Miss. Isabella Brody, please step forward."

"Yes, your Honor." She cleared her throat, feeling her body tremble.

"Is it true you were in an abusive relationship?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And how long did this relationship last?" Christina inquired, slightly tilting her head.

"About four and a half months."

"Why were did you stay in this relationship?"

"Well, the first three months he wasn't abusing me. At first when it started, I just thought he was dealing with some things and was stressed. But when it didn't stop I had tried to end the relationship, but he wouldn't let me. He'd hurt me and threaten to kill me or hurt my family members."

"How bad did this abuse get? What was the worst of this abuse?"

"Your Honor, he had broken my foot and has tried to kill me and my sister and her boyfriend. And he has also attempted to hurt my mother while she was pregnant."

"Thank you, Miss. Brody. You may steps down. The prosecution may call its next witness."

"The prosecution wishes to call Meredith Brody to the stand."

Meredith stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "Hello, Your Honor. On July first I had been taking a walk with my sister, Isabella. We were also with my two-week-old sister, Kailey, and my eleven-month-old cousin, Charlotte. We had been walking on the sidewalk on the right. I have an obsession with flowers and I saw one I liked on the sidewalk on the left. So I looked before crossing, something my mother taught me when I was little, and there were no cars. So I crossed and the next thing I know my sister screams for me to watch out. I turn and see a car speeding towards me. Before I had the chance to move it hit me. I had temporary amnesia, but when I remembered a few weeks later, I remembered that I saw Jake Ryans in the driver's seat. After we called the police, the searched and found _my _blood on his car and _his _DNA on the car and steering wheel."

"And what injuries were initiated due to this car accident?"

"Well, Your Honor, I had mild Amnesia, a dislocated shoulder, a fractured wrist, back complications, and a fractured hip, and I needed twelve stitches in my head.

"Is your limp due to your hip complications?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Well I had gotten surgery and was feeling better. But recently, Jake Ryan has hurt my hip again and I had been required a hip replacement."

"Please explain what happened when Jake Ryans injured your hip again?"

"Your Honor, after we found out that Kevin was Jake's son, Kevin convinced Isabella that he had only been abusing her because his father, Jake, was threatening him. So she had gone to his house after school one day, without telling anyone. I had a feeling she had gone there, because she hadn't showed up at my car after school, like planned. So my boyfriend and I went over there, looking for. When we rang the bell, Jake answered. That was when I had gotten nervous. I mean he _had _run me over with a car. So my boyfriend, Nick, grabbed me and we slowly began to back away. But Jake gripped my arm. Nick told him to let go, but he didn't listen. I told him I had to go, but then he asked me if I was going to leave my sister inside. Then I heard my sister scream. I ran inside and Nick ran in after me. Jake closed the door and I asked him where my sister was. I pulled my phone out to call for help, but he grabbed it from me and pushed me against the wall. Nick pulled Jake away, but then Jake pulled out a gun and shot it towards me, but it missed. Then we heard my sister scream from another room. Both, Nick and I were too scared to move. Then Jake went to go punch Nick, but Nick moved out of the way and punched Jake, which made him fall unconscious. I ran to go find my sister and I saw Kevin Ryans beating her. She was covered in blood." Meredith swallowed feeling shivers crawl up her spine as she replayed the scene.

"Miss. Brody, was your sister unconscious when you found her?" Christina interrupted.

"No, Your Honor."

"Okay, please continue."

"I told him to leave her alone and he told me he would. He then approached me and threw me against the dresser behind me."

"Miss. Brody, where was Nick during this time?"

"Your Honor, he had been searching for a phone. He had left his in the car." Meredith replied.

"Okay, you may continue."

"So when he pushed me, it shook the shelf above us and a glass picture frame fell and broke and one piece went into my skin, which was later removed and stitched. Nick ran in at the sound of the crash and pushed Kevin off of me. But then Kevin began to punch Nick. I went to go help my sister, but then I felt someone grab me. It was Jake. He brought me to the living room and kept telling me that he was getting revenge, that he loved my mom, and he was only hurting us because we made him crazy. I told him that neither my boyfriend nor my father had hurt my mother or me. Then he went off how he hated my father and that was why he was hurting us. Because we were his 'precious' girls. So I kicked him…between the legs…and jumped onto my feet. But he was too quick. He grabbed me and slammed me into the bookcase. That's when I injured my hip, again." Meredith explained, hopping to end it there. She hoped to not explain any further.

"Okay, please continue to explain what happened after that."

Meredith took a deep breath. "He then slapped me across the face and called me a bitch. He was practically holding me up, because he had fractured and dislocated my hip. I apologized and he let me fall to the floor. Then my phone, which was in his pocket, began to vibrate. He pulled it out and I could see that it said _Mom_. He picked it up and told her it was him. So as any mother would do, she was on her way to the house to try to save us."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but where were the other three during this?"

"Well Your Honor, from what Nick told me, he was trying to wrestle Kevin off of him and my sister was delirious."

"Thank you, please continue." Christina said.

"Well after he hung the phone up, he…got on top of me and…began to…touch me." Meredith grew uneasy, causing her face to become red.

"Where did he touch you, Miss. Brody?"

"Um…my…breasts…and…vaginal area."

"Did you both have your clothes on or off while he was touching you?" Christina asked, reading the fear and trauma on Meredith's face.

"He had his on. I was wearing a dress and it was torn and half on, Your Honor."

"Did he perform oral, anal, or vaginal sex on you or force you to perform it on him?"

"Um…he performed…he performed oral sex…on me." Meredith blushed, feeling the room become hot. This was new news for everyone. Meredith hadn't told them what Jake had done to her. Not even Nick.

"Miss. Brody, at any time did Jake insert his fingers or any other objects into your vagina?"

A tear escaped from Meredith's eye and trickled down her red cheeks. "His fingers, Your Honor."

Miley gasped from her seat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted so badly for her daughter to be lying, but she knew she wasn't. And right now all Miley wanted to do was kill Jake so her daughter wouldn't have to do this. Relive the moment.

"And Miss. Brody, did you tell him no at any time? Or did he threaten you not to speak?"

"Your Honor, I had told him no. But he did tell me to shut up several times, but I continued to beg for him to stop and he didn't listen." Meredith felt her limbs go weak as her entire body began to shake.

"Did he try to go any further?"

"Yes, Your Honor. He had…pulled my underwear down and pulled…his pants down and he…I think he was going to…do it…but then my sister must have tried to escape because she had passed out on the living room floor, which distracted him." Her voice cracked mid sentence and she broke into sobs. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"I think it's time for a recess."

_Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it is delayed. I had been busy, plus this chapter required some researching. I'm sorry if it's not exactly like a real trial. I did do some research and had some prior knowledge to some previous books I've read. I tried my hardest. Thanks again and please REVIEW!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Everyone returned within twenty minutes and the trial had continued on.

"What happened after, Jake assaulted you and your sister fainted?"

"My mother arrived, Your Honor."

"Okay, please continue to explain what happened."

"When my mother knocked on the door, Jake got off of me and told me not to move. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't because of my hip. He opened the door and threw my mother into the house. He tried to strangle her, but she stepped on his toe with her heels. He pushed her to the floor and she told him to leave us alone because the police were on their way. He said he should only kill _one _of us. First he said, my mother, then he changed his mind to me. He thought it'd be more '_tragic' _for me to go. He was going on about how my father should have been there to see me suffer. Something in me just broke and I called him a jackass. He slapped my face and kicked me against the wall. Nick came in and held Jake back, threatening to break his arm. Then Jake threatened to kill me ad Kevin came in the room. He had been holding his arm, because Nick had broken it. He left for a minute but came back with a steak knife. Jake told Kevin to hurt me. Kevin forced me to my feet and held the knife against my neck. Nick had let go of Jake, and both him and my mother took a step near me, before Jake told them if they moved I would die. And after the sirens finally went off, Jake told Kevin to kill me. He said he couldn't and Jake yelled at him. He took the knife and sliced my arm and began to beat me. When the police came in, Jake let go of me and so I fell to the floor, because of my hip. Jake impulsively turned around and stabbed Kevin with the knife. He blamed it on me and kicked me. The police shot him and took us to the emergency room."

"Thank you, Miss. Brody. You may step down now." Christina watched as Meredith stiffly walked back to her seat. "May Miley Brody please come to the stand."

Miley took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Hello, Your Honor."

"Mrs. Brody, where were you when you called Meredith's phone and Jake answered?"

"I was recording a song at my studio until three. Once I checked my phone and found that Meredith called, I called her back. Once I found out it was Jake, I had to get over there. Some people may think going over there was stupid, but anyone who is a mother would understand."

"She set her dumb ass up for danger." Jake interrupted, infuriating his lawyer.

"Excuse me Mr. Ryans! Mrs. Brody is speaking. And she shouldn't have had to of put herself in danger, but she was trying to rescue her daughters from your disgusting and violent behavior!" Christina glared at him, furious by his comment. Noah smiled, knowing they had just practically won. "Mrs. Brody, did you know that Kevin had been manipulating Isabella?"

"Yes, Your Honor. My husband, Travis, and I had been worried about her. Kevin had convinced Isabella that he had only been hurting her because his father was threatening him. I had actually gotten into a fight with her a few weeks earlier because she wanted to go back out with him. She was in denial. I had grounded her and that had been the first since she was little. My girls never do anything wrong "

"Mrs. Brody, you seem to have known Jake Ryans prior to your daughter being in a relationship with his son. How long have you known him?"

"Since high school, Your Honor." Miley replied. "Actually, we had been in a relationship in high school, but it had…he had turned abusive and I eventually ended it."

"So, Jake Ryans has had a history of abuse. Were there any charges pressed?"

Miley shook her head. "No, Your Honor. Actually, nobody really knows that this had happened. My best friend, Lilly Oken knew the gist of it and I just recently told my husband. At the time I just wanted to forget about everything and move on. I had no idea it would help me to win my _daughters' _trial."

"When did the relationship become abusive? And what did he do to you?"

"We had gone out for three months. He had begun to abuse me about a month and a half after going out. He was just violent. The littlest thing would make him angry. He was demanding too. If I didn't do what he said, he'd get very violent. He would slap me, punch me, push me, throw things at me. He threw me down the stairs once. I had been afraid to end the relationship, but once he cheated on me, it was over."

"Did you, at anytime, have sex with Jake Ryans?"

"No, Your Honor. He had pressured me several times, even before he became violent, but I wouldn't let him. In fact, one time when I told him no, he pushed me down the stairs. But he did force me to go further than I had wanted. But the furthest he had gotten was just touching me."

"Oh please. She threw herself at me. She a worthless slut! She the one who got herself pregnant at sixteen."

"Jake Ryans, enough!" Christina glared at him, with annoyance. "Is it true you were pregnant at sixteen?"

"Seventeen, Your Honor."

"With your twins? And who is the father?"

"With the twins and my husband, Your Honor. We were trying to find a place to eat when we drove past a party that was out of control. Being the good guy that he is, Travis got out and tried to stop a fight. I followed him and I had a water bottle with me. I put it down for a minute, because I was trying to stop Travis from getting hurt. Somebody must have put alcohol into my water bottle and both of us ended up drinking it. Neither of us really remembered what happened the next day, but we concluded to sex. Especially when I found out I was pregnant."

"Did you ever have a paternity test?"

"Yes and it came out positive as Travis being the father."

"Mrs. Brody, were you ever tested for Rophenol?"

Miley's face went pale. She had never even had thought about that. "No, Your Honor."

"Well, I believe that somebody slipped Rophenol into your drink. One drink does not make you forget like that. Whose party was this?"

"Gabe Lammotti, Your Honor. He went to our high school."

"And was Gabe Lammotti friends with Jake Ryans?"

"Most likely, Your Honor. Jake was very popular in high school, considering he was famous."

"Mr. Ryans, were you at this party?" Christina's eyes moved towards Jake.

"Yes, I was."

"And did you slip Rophenol into Mrs. Brody's water bottle?"

"Yes, I did." Jake flashed a sly grin towards Miley. His lawyer cringed again at his honest answer. This case was crumbling into pieces.

"Well then." Christina sighed. "You may step down, Mrs. Brody. Thank you."

"The prosecution wishes to call DNA analyst Annette Peer to the stand."

"Your Honor, I examined the blood stains found on Jake Ryans' clothing. They match the genetic profile of Meredith Brody. There is a slim chance it wasn't Meredith's blood. We also traced down on Jake Ryans' phone that he called Miley Brody numerous times. Also, on his computer he had researched the Brody's various times. We have also found the blood stains of Meredith and Isabella Brody at the crime scene in Jake Ryans' house. And like Meredith Brody stated earlier, Meredith Brody's blood was found on Jake Ryans' truck, in which he had hit her with. As well as, his DNA on the steering wheel."

"Thank you, Ms. Peer. Your Honor, we have no further witnesses."

"Does the Defense wish to call a witness to the stand?" Christina questioned, watching Steve nod.

"Yes, Your Honor. We would like to call psychiatrist, Dr. Rombard, to the stand."

"Hello, Your Honor." Dr. Rombard greeted, before clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but heard a sniffle somewhere in the silent room. He slightly turned seeing it had come from Meredith. "I'm sorry. I…I can't do this. I'm not taking his side. Not after I heard those poor innocent girls' stories. I was going to tell you he had been on prescribed drugs, which made him delusional. But not delusional enough to hurt someone. Not the way he did anyway. And it was over a long period of time."

"What drugs was he prescribed and why?" Christina asked, glancing over at Steve's horrified face. Everything had gone completely wrong.

"Valium, for better sleeping. He had come to my care about a month ago, complaining that he couldn't sleep well. That he was up most of the night."

"Did he tell you anything else while he was there? Anything about his history of drug abuse?"

"No, Your Honor."

"Well then, thank you, Dr. Rombard." Christina sighed. "Does the Defense wish to call any other witnesses to the stand?"

"No, Your Honor."

"Now, for the closing arguments. Prosecution?

Noah looked over to the jury, slightly nodding. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I don't need to beg and plead for you to give me the verdict that I want to hear. The evidence speaks for itself. We have also shown you the state of mind that Jake had killed his own son. We have shown you the sick intuitions of Jake and how hit Meredith with a car. Meredith Brody's blood was found on his clothing. Excuse me for feeling this way but isn't this wrong? Isn't this immoral? Isn't this every parent's nightmare? I think that if this man gets away with such a horrendous crime, our society is simply worse off. Please, ladies and gentleman of the jury, let's not make the wrong decision. Let's realize what is at stake and punish the man who is responsible for these innocent girls' trauma and assault. Thank you."

"Defense?"

Steve cleared his throat, cringing at all the things that had gone wrong. This had been the worst case he's dealt with. All the evidence of the crime was there, so now he needed a strong closing argument. But he knew even the argument was lousy. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, let me remind you of something. We have had numerous witnesses come in and testify that Jake is innocent. He was not in his right mind at the time, due to drugs. What does this mean? Well, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this creates a reasonable doubt. And with reasonable doubt, by law, you must render a verdict of not guilty. Thank you."

Miley let another tear slip as the jury disappeared to deliberate. She glanced down at her hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. She wanted this to end. And she wanted it to end now. The room began to spin and her head was throbbing. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she felt Jake's eyes burn through her skin. She opened them and saw the jury return.

"We the jury, find the defendant, guilty as charged with assault, sexual abuse, drug offences, harassment, stalking, and attempted murder. You are sentenced to ten years of prison."

Miley stood up, searching for Travis. Her heart skipped a beat as she collided with the arms that folded around her. She didn't want everyone to see her cry, but she couldn't help it. Her tears continuously fell from her eyes, like pouring rain. She couldn't handle any of this any longer. It all needed to stop. Travis rubbed her back, not saying a word. He gave Jake a cold stare, watching the police handcuff his wrists.

"Just wait! I'll get back at you, you whore!" He tried to pull from the police's tight grip, but they were too strong. "Oh and Meredith, maybe we could have some more fun sometime soon. I'll find my ways to get to you."

Meredith picked her head up from Nick's shoulder, looking at Jake. But she could hardly see anything. He was just a big blur. Her tears clouded her vision and she fell back into Nick's arms. She sobbed even harder- if possible- feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Shh…it's all over now, Mer. He's gone."

_Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Miley knocked on her daughter's door. It had been the day after the trial. Last night, the girls had gone in their room and hadn't come out. Miley left them alone, knowing what they were going through and how they felt. She waited for a response but didn't receive one. She slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Meredith sat resting on her bed, her cheeks dampened with fresh tears. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She abruptly sat up, wiping the tears from her face.

"Mer, you no you can't lie to me." Miley shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed beside her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me what Jake did to you?"

"Because, I feel…dirty." She whispered. "And…I thought if I didn't tell anyone I would just forget about it."

"That doesn't work, hon." Miley pulled her arm around her, gently rubbing her arm. "Believe me, I've tried it."

"I just…I don't know." Meredith rested her head against her mother's shoulder, feeling more tears begin to pour from her eyes.

"It's okay. He's in jail now. Everything is going to go back to normal now."

"What if he calls again?"

"The police are making sure he doesn't."

"But in ten years, he's just going to come back and do it again. He doesn't give up." Meredith cried.

"Well, we'll worry about it when the time comes. He's not going to hurt you again." Miley said. "When you were on the stand yesterday, and you were explaining what he did to you, the only thing running through my mind was that I wanted to kill him. So that you wouldn't have to relive the memory."

"I can't see you killing someone."

"If they hurt my daughter I can." Miley said. "But that was brave of you yesterday. When I was you're age, well actually I was younger, but I would never be able to have gotten on there and explained that he had done that to me."

"But you can do anything." Meredith sighed. "You're not afraid of anything."

"What are you talking about?" She raised her eyebrow in inquiry. "I've been terrified for the past four months."

"Well you haven't really shown it."

"I'm trying to stay strong for you girls. But believe me, I'm terrified. Ask your father. I have had so many breakdowns about everything going on. It's all just becoming too much to handle."

"I love you, mommy." Meredith looked into her mother's eyes, showing fear.

Miley pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. "I love you too, Mer." Miley hugged her daughter tightly, but was soon interrupted by the screams of Kailey. "That's my cue. She's probably hungry. Sorry, Mer."

"That's okay. Nick's on his way anyway."

"Aha. The boyfriend is taking my place." Miley smirked, starting for the door.

"No, he just…"

"You don't have to explain. I understand." Miley laughed, before leaving the room. Meredith sat on her bed for a moment, before slowly standing up .She limped towards her window, opening it for fresh air. But she burrowed her eyebrows as she spotted something in the corner of the window. Curiosity overtook her and she slowly began to climb onto the windowsill. She reached for the item, feeling her hip throb. But she continued to try and reach it anyway. But she cringed as the door opened. Somebody had caught her.

"Meredith! Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?" Nick flew to her side, grasping onto her waist. She finally pulled the item down as he lifted her and slipped her back onto the floor. "What were you doing?"

"I saw this." Meredith held up the camera, her eyes widening. "Why is there a camera on my window, looking into my room?"

"I don't know, but you can't climb the window sill. You could have killed yourself. Especially with your hip like this…"

"Nick, I'm alive. I won't do it again. But why was this here? Did Jake put this here?" She looked up at him with fear.

It finally hit him that there had been a camera taping her room. "Who put this here?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. Do you think Jake put it there?"

"But how would he get it there?" Nick said. "Maybe like the police put it there in case he broke in."

"But it's facing into my room. I get dressed her here!" She grew nervous as various thoughts ran through her head. "Please tell me he wasn't watching me for that reason."

Nick didn't reply. Instead he stared at her, not denying it. Meredith opened her door and stuck her head out. "Mom!" She then sat on her bed, staring at her feet. Nick sat adjacent to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Meredith, are you okay?" She quickly entered her daughter's room, with Kailey on her hip. "What happened?"

"I found this looking into my room. It was on my window." She held up the camera to show her mother.

"Let me call the police." Miley stared at the camera with disgust. "Just put it down for now." She said, before exiting the room.

Meredith positioned the camera on her dresser, facing downwards. "Just as I thought everything was finally ending with him."

_Review! _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Miley made her way upstairs and into Meredith's room. She smiled at her daughter as she entered and greeted Nick, who must have arrived while she had been on the phone. "I just got off the phone with the police. The camera was Jake's. They found videos."

"Of me? Please tell me I wasn't naked in any of them."

Miley bit down on her lower lip. "That's what most of them were. You changing."

"Why is he such a perv?"

"Thank god he's in jail. If he does one more thing to you guys, he's gonna pay. Bigger then jail." Nick said, feeling hatred toward Jake.

"Did you tell Dad?"

"No, I figured I would wait until he got home. It's not something you really say over the phone. And I don't want him to rush home. Plus he's coming home today."

Miley opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Let me get that." She dashed downstairs to the door, surprised to see Ashley. She stood in the doorway, her cheeks red and dampened and her eyes puffy. "Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"It's all over the news. Everything that happened. What Jake did to you guys and Kevin. Oh Kevin." She sobbed.

"Come in." Miley opened the door wider, closing it after her. She led the way to the couch, sitting down with Ashley. "What's going on?"

"Kevin was my son." She blurted out. "And now he's dead."

"I'm sorry." Miley looked at Ashley, confused of why she was here. "Are you married to Jake?"

She shook her head, wiping her tears. "We had been going out for a short while, before I got pregnant. It wasn't planned, we were in college. But I was kind of excited to have a baby. But Jake wasn't. He left me. So I raised Kevin alone until he was twelve. He was the sweetest little boy. Then Jake came back and I was stupid enough to take him back. He moved in and I had gotten a full time job. Jake was home a lot with Kevin and I don't know what happened. He turned him into a monster. Both of them started hitting me and becoming violent. I was going to get away from Jake, but he called social services on me for no reason. Somehow he won. They took away my baby. I hadn't done a thing to have him taken away. I haven't seen him since and I never will. I just saw on the news what happened. I'm so sorry he did that to your daughter. That's not the son I raised."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Miley spoke soothingly, feeling sympathy for her used to be enemy. She couldn't believe this. Jake had ruined another person's life. Miley couldn't imagine somebody taking Meredith and Izzie from her when they were twelve. And for no reason at all. That was just terrible. "Jake has a twisted mind. I wouldn't be surprised if they found he had a mental disorder."

"I don't know what to do anymore. For the past five years, I've been trying to move on with life and hoping someday that I'd be able to have him back. But now…but now he's dead and it's not possible."

"I can't imagine how you must feel. I don't think I'd ever be able to move on if someone took away my daughters."

"Miley, I'm so sorry I was mean to you all those years. You're such a nice person and you didn't deserve to be treated that way. And I admire you. You're like a supermom. You're such a great mother and you have a great voice and you write great songs and your relationship with your husband is so amazing. Is he here?"

"No, he's a teacher and every year they have a school trip in Disney. We usually go, but with everything that's going on, we decided to stay home this year."

"Are you still friends with Lilly? You guys were so close and I heard she got married to Oliver and they had a baby."

"Yeah. I'm even closer to her then we were. They did get married and they have an eleven-month daughter named Charlotte. She's so cute." Miley smiled. "What about you? Are you still friends with Amber?"

Ashley frowned, shaking her head. "Let's just say, she's worse than she was in high school."

"Did you guys have a fight or something? You seemed so close."

"Well, I was stupid and let her use me. But once I got pregnant, I wasn't letting her boss me around anymore. And she kept calling me a whore and a slut. And she thought she was amazing. She thought she was so pretty and so cool. But she had no right to call me a whore when she was the one in a different guy's dorm room every night. She was my roommate and it was a living hell. I had come back to my room after class one day and all my stuff was thrown all over my room and she was on my bed…with a guy. She told me she was kicking me out. So I was going to go to the housing department to tell them what happened and a get a new roommate, but I realized it was pointless. I was like seven months pregnant and I knew I'd have to drop out of school soon. So I just did it a few months earlier. I waited a week until the semester was over and then I dropped out. I haven't seen her since, but I've heard stories about her."

"Let's just hope neither of us see her again. I could only imagine what'd she say if she saw me and heard what happened."

"She's probably tell me I deserved to have Kevin taken away." She said, before breaking into a sob. "But maybe I did. He turned into a criminal."

"Ashley, that's not your fault. You didn't raise him like that. Jake did."

"He wasn't the Kevin I knew. My Kevin wouldn't do something like that. I don't know what Jake did to make him like that. The only thing I could think of is Kevin developing a mental disorder. Something that made him insane. Because the _real _Kevin wouldn't have done anything to hurt anyone." Ashley spoke, while Miley carefully listened. "You're such a good person. To sit here and listen to me and be sympathetic after all the Kevin did to your family."

"Ashley, it wasn't your fault."

"Well, thanks Miley. Again I'm really sorry about everything going on and how I treated you in high school. Tell Lilly and Oliver I'm sorry too." She stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Of course. And keep in touch okay. You know I'm always here to talk and maybe we could get together soon."

"That would be nice. Thanks." She slightly smiled, before departing from the house. Miley stood there for a moment, trying to take everything in.

_Review!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Miley leaped off the couch as Travis entered the house. She collided into him as his arms wrapped around her. He took a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Miley whispered, suddenly wanting to cry.

"Are you alright?" He lifted her chin, gazing into her gloomy eyes.

"While you were gone, Meredith found a camera on her window that was looking into her room. I called the police and the next day they got back to me and told me Jake put it there. They found videos of Meredith in his house. Most of them were of her naked."

"When…" He began, but Miley stopped him.

"That's not it. Ashley just left about an hour ago. Ashley, my enemy from high school. She told me she heard everything that happened. She said she was Kevin's mom. She had been going out with him and college for a short while before she got pregnant. He left her and she kept the baby. She raised Kevin until he was twelve. Then Jake came back and they got back together. She had gotten a full time job and Jake stayed home with Kevin. She said both of them became violent and she knew she had to get away from Jake. But Jake called social services on her for no reason and somehow won the case."

"Something sounds sketchy. I think she left something out. They don't just take a kid away from you. Something must have happened."

"Travis, it is Jake. His mind is twisted."

"Yeah, but Miley, there has to be evidence."

"I think she's telling the truth."

"Well I don't think she is." Travis raised his eyebrows.

"Why can't you ever just believe me? I knew Jake was the one involved in everything and you shot the idea done right away." Miley through her hands in the air, becoming frustrated.

"I did not! I said you couldn't call the police without any evidence. Just like Jake must have had some reason to call social services on her."

"Why do you always make it seem like Jake's the good guy?" Miley screamed furiously.

"I don't! I hate him and you know that!"

"Then stop taking his side!"

"Miley, what are we doing?" Travis sighed. "I don't want to fight with you." But she didn't say anything. Instead she broke into a sob, falling against Travis's body. He wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing her back. "Shh, it's okay."

"None of this would have happened if I didn't go out with him."

"Hey, don't blame this on yourself." Travis said. "First of all, you didn't know this was going to happen and he shouldn't have been like this. And he might have still done this even if you two didn't go out. He was obsessed with you. He didn't give up."

"Why does he have to do this? Why can't he leave us alone? And why the girls?"

"Because he wants to hurt the most important thing to you and that's the girls." Travis sighed. "I'm sorry. You probably are right. That guy is mental and he'd do anything to make people's lives miserable."

"Exactly. He's trying to get us to fight. He's in jail, so now he has to leave it to us to ruin our lives. And he's not going to. Because I love you and I don't ever want to leave you." She broke into another sob as tears steamed from her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and you know that. And nothing is going to change that. We've been through so much and we're not giving up now."

"I love you." She sniffled, looking into his dreamy eyes. But the phone rang, interrupting their moment. Miley pulled out of Travis's arms and grabbed the phone. "Hello?…oh my god…are you serious?…I'm sorry…okay…call me if you need anything."

"Who was it?"

"That was Ashley. She just got off the phone with the police. Kevin's body shows evidence of molestation."

_Only a few chapters left! Review! (Sorry it's short) _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"That was Ashley. She just got off the phone with the police. Kevin's body shows evidence of molestation."

"Did they find out who did it?" Travis's jaw dropped, shocked by the words that had just fled from Miley's lips.

"Jake." She said. "There's evidence of scars from up to five years ago. Which is why Kevin probably started to become violent. Kids, especially boys, don't know how to express their feelings so they act violent. And when that was probably what Jake was teaching him, he grew up to be violent."

"But why would Kevin team up with Jake if he was the one hurting him."

"Because he learned that as good behavior and was probably praised for behavior similar to that. And whom else did he have? His mother was at work during the day and when she was home, Jake could have been threatening him to hurt her or he didn't know how to express his feelings so he turned to violence. Then he was taken away from his mother and had nobody. So really none of this was Kevin's fault. He was just a victim of Jake, just like the rest of us."

"Maybe you chose the wrong career choice. Maybe you should have become an FBI."

Miley opened her mouth to speak, but the phone interrupted. She picked it up and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"So you figured out what I did to Kevin? You figured out I knocked up Ashley? These were all just more ways to get back at you."

Miley's eyes widened. "Jake?"

"How'd he call? He's in jail? What is he saying?" Travis babbled nervously, coming closer to Miley. Miley mouthed at him to record the phone call as she put the call on speaker.

"Yup. I've been trying to get back at you since high school. I made Kevin into a monster and set him up with your daughter. You were so oblivious to everything. I have been stalking you for years now."

"What's wrong with you?" Miley spoke through her teeth, feeling anger come across her. "What did I do to you?"

"You broke my heart."

"I broke your heart? You were the one who cheated on me. And abused me."

"You weren't giving me what I wanted. You _made _me cheat." Jake said. "Besides, you were suppose to be a servant to me. Do what I said when I said. Give me what I wanted. And you didn't listen. That's why I did what I did."

"So I broke your heart by not doing what you wanted?" Miley asked, burrowing her eyebrows. "And did this other girl give you what you wanted?"

"Oh yeah." Jake said. "But I still dream about fucking you."

Miley and Travis exchanged looks, both of their eyes wide. But that was Travis's breaking point. "What's wrong with you? Stay away from my wife!"

"Fine. I'd love to have some more fun with Meredith."

"I swear, you lay a hand on my daughter and I'll kill you. I'll promise you on that one." Travis gritted his teeth, showing his profound hatred toward Jake.

"Well I can promise that I'll take my chances." And with that there was a click of the phone hanging up.

Travis grunted as he spun around and collided his fist with the wall. He shook his head, his entire body overcome with anger. He punched the wall again, before picking up the glass in front of him and lifting it above his head.

"Travis, no." Miley quickly grabbed the glass from her husband's hands, stopping him from shattering it on the floor. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down! I've had enough of this shit! He's done enough damage!" Travis yelled furiously as Meredith slowly limped down the steps.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine sweetie."

"Hi Daddy. I missed you." Meredith spoke in a low voice, which reminded Miley of when she was little.

"I missed you too." Travis forced a smile at his daughter. His daughter that he didn't want Jake to hurt. Although that had been too late.

"You guys aren't fighting about the camera, right?"

"No, Meredith. We're not fighting." Miley reassured, avoiding explaining everything they had just learned. "Why don't you go get ready and we'll go out to dinner in a little while. Tell your sister."

"Can Nick come?"

"Of course." Miley nodded, before Meredith headed back to her room. "I'm calling the police and telling them. I don't think he called from jail."

"So you think he escaped?" Travis whispered.

"The number came up as blocked." Miley spoke in a low voice so her daughters wouldn't hear. "And how else would he have called? _He's _not allowed any phone calls for that reason. And the police officers would be by him if he did call."

"Well let's just hope he didn't."

Miley nodded, dialing the police. She walked into the bathroom, to make sure her daughters wouldn't hear her. She came back out few minutes later. "He's gone. They can't find him."

"What do you mean they can't find him!" He raised his voice.

"Shh. I don't want the girls to hear." She whispered.

"Are they not doing their job? How the hell did he escape? It's not that easy."

"I don't know it is Jake. He finds a way to do anything." Miley sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't go out."

"We can't just stay home until they catch him. Besides, he's not going t do anything to us in public."

"I'm not sending the girls to school tomorrow."

"They've already missed too much school and it's only October. They'll probably be safe in school. He's smart. Like I said, he knows not to attack in the middle of public. Plus he's a missing convict. That means if they spot him, he'll be found and the school won't let a stranger on school property I doubt he'd be able to get in the school." Travis said, taking a deep breath.

Miley shook her head, feeling more tears build up. She collapsed against Travis's chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. "I'm so scared."

"Shh, it will be okay." He rubbed her back softly, pressing his lips against her head.

_Only three chapters left! Review!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Miley laughed at her daughter bouncing on all fours on the blanket. "C'mon Kailey. You can do it!" She encouraged. She had been doing this for two weeks now. She would bounce on her knee like she was ready to crawl, but would get scared. Miley turned as the door opened. "Hi girls."

"Hi, mom." Izzie smiled.

"Mom, I got a ninety on my stupid test." Meredith whined as Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god. She won't shut up. It's a ninety. That's good!" Izzie laughed, shaking her head at her sister.

"Yeah, Meredith. Why are you angry about that?"

"I want at least a ninety five or above."

"You're crazy." Miley laughed, before her eyes wandered back to Kailey. Kailey shook back and forth, before slowly crawling over to Miley. "Oh my god! She's crawling!"

Meredith and Izzie both turned to see their baby sister inching her way toward their mother. Miley lifted her into her arms as she finally reached her. "You're getting so big!" She gingerly pressed her lips against her daughter's cheek, before placing her back on the floor.

"Now we will be chasing her all over the house." Meredith laughed, pulling a bag of pretzels out from the cabinet and plopping down on the couch.

They all jumped as a loud boom met with their ears. The three of them looked towards the steps where the sound came from. Miley got up and grabbed the phone, slowly heading towards the steps. "Watch your sister. I'm going to go see what that was."

"Oh I left my window open this morning. The wind may have blew something off my dresser." Izzie said.

"Oh." Miley said, heading upstairs. She started for Izzie's room, but didn't make her way past Meredith's. She gasped as her eyes landed on Jake in the hallway. She opened her mouth to speak, but he slammed her body against the wall. "Don't…"

"Shut up. You speak and I'll kill you." He pressed a knife against her neck, causing her lips to tremble.

"Gir…!" She began, but Jake cupped his hand over her mouth to mute her.

"I told you not to talk." He growled through his teeth. He roughly pulled her from the wall and threw her down the steps. She rolled to the bottom of the steps, where she stayed disoriented. It was like high school all over again.

The girls both stopped what they were doing and froze as they saw their mother at the bottom of the steps. Suddenly behind her was Jake. Izzie knew she was hidden from where she was and quietly sneaked back into the kitchen.

Jake kicked Miley, before making his way to Meredith. He scooped her up and threw her on the couch. Her body tensed as his hands slipped her skirt down her legs. His finger pulled at the edge of her underwear, but she collided her foot with his groin. He bent over and she rolled off the couch and grabbed Kailey. She limped her way to the door, but just as she rested her hand on the doorknob, Jake pulled her to the ground. She managed to keep Kailey in her arms so she wouldn't get hurt. "Hmm, should I hurt Kailey? She's been oblivious to everything going on. So innocent, but so helpless."

"Please don't touch her." Meredith begged, holding her closer.

"Oh don't worry. I won't kill her. I'll just make her disabled so someone would _have _to tell her about me." He evilly laughed, his hand crawling up Meredith's leg. "Maybe I'll break her hip like her big sister."

Meredith glared at him. She couldn't imagine Kailey dealing with a fractured hip. It was unbearably painful for her, but for a baby to have to experience the pain, it would be horrendous. "If you touch her, I swear I'll make you pay."

"What are _you _going to do? I'm too powerful for you too handle. You can't fight me off." He slipped his hand up her skirt and began to pull down her underwear. She shivered at his touch and her body began to tremble. "I could do anything I want to you."

"I'll find a way to make you pay." She growled, trying not to show her fear. She was uncertain of what sick intentions his twisted mind had planned.

"I'd like to see you try." Jake smirked, knowing he was getting under her skin.

"Just don't touch her."

"Exactly. You're too scared." Jake grinned.

Meredith glanced over at her mother who must have been unconscious. She glanced around to see where Izzie had gone, but did not see her in sight. Did she leave from the door in the kitchen? Maybe she was going to get help. Either way, right now Meredith was all alone. Alone to fight off Jake. "What's wrong with you? We didn't do anything to you?"

"Maybe if your mother didn't marry your stupid father, none of this would have happened."

"He makes her happy. They're perfect for each other. _He _is a good guy, unlike you."

"She should have married me. We'd all be so happy right now if she did."

"Oh please." Meredith rolled her eyes. "None of us would be here, because you would have killed us by now. Because you are a psychopath!"

Jake pushed Kailey out of Meredith's hands, before pinning Meredith to the ground. His knife accidentally swiped across the corner of her forehead, leaving a small gash. His body pressed against hers, leaving her no room to breathe. "Don't call me a psychopath!"

"I'm sorry." She gasped, feeling his hand drift from her shoulder down to her chest. Then it moved to the hemline of her shirt, where he slowly pulled it up, revealing her purple, floral patterned bra. Her heart pounded in her chest. She attempted to convince herself this was all a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't. She winced as his hand slid further down.

They both glanced towards the door, where the doorknob began to turn. Jake continued his harassment, even after the door opened. Travis paused at the scene, with Nick right behind him. Both of them started for Jake, but Jake held his knife in the air. "You come any closer and I'll slice her pretty face in half."

Nick slid his phone out of his pocket and texted his friend to call 911 to the house. He slipped it back into his pocket. He looked around, trying to come up with someone to help Meredith.

"Isn't this great? The dad and the boyfriend are here to see the precious girl tortured." Jake said. "We had some more fun together."

Travis and Nick both grew infuriated. Neither one of them could watch this any longer, but they didn't want to risk Meredith's life.

Meredith's body suddenly jolted as Jake quickly slipped the knife into her waist. Her hands grasped the rub beneath her, trying to block out the horrific pain. Blood spilled from her abdomen as Jake repeatedly stabbed her.

Travis dashed over to Jake, pulling him off of his daughter. He pinned him to the floor and repeatedly punched him, releasing all his anger and hatred. Nick flew to Meredith side. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it against Meredith's bloody wound. She drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling her toes grow numb. "C'mon Meredith. Stay with me." Nick begged, before pressing his lips against hers. But she barely reacted in her delirious haze.

The sirens finally filled the neighborhood and the police barged through the house. They pulled Travis off, but Travis continued to throw punches. "Sir, it's okay. Calm down. He's dead."

Those were the words that finally calmed him. The words he had wanted to hear since this whole thing had begun. Jake was finally dead.

_Only two chapters left! Review! _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Travis paced the hospital floor, while Izzie and Nick sat beside each other in the waiting room. Izzie held Kailey on her lap, feeding her a bottle that Miley had left in the ridge this morning. Travis had gotten away with killing Jake as an act self defense. Izzie, luckily, had not been hurt. She had sneaked back into the kitchen to try and call the police, but Jake had cut the service. Then when she went to leave through the kitchen door to get help, she was stuck in a trap that Jake had set up.

Travis waved as Lilly and Oliver entered. Lilly sat beside Izzie, gently hugging her. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Izzie shrugged, pulling the bottle out of her sister's mouth. "Do you think Meredith will make it?"

"I think she will. She's a strong girl. I think she can pull through." Lilly slightly smiled, trying to comfort Izzie. Nick bent forward, burying his face in his hands. He attempted to hide the tears that escaped from his eyes. But Lilly could tell he was crying. "Nick, you alright?"

Nick wiped his tears, before lifting his head up. "I will be if Meredith is."

"Is anyone here for Miley Brody?" A young nurse stepped into the waiting room, with a smile across her lips, as if everything was okay.

"I'm her husband." Travis stepped forward, his heart racing in his chest. "Is she okay?"

"She is going to be just fine." The nurse smiled. "She had a minor concussion and fractured two ribs. Fortunately, she hadn't broken any other bones, but she is defiantly going to be sore and bruised."

"Is she awake?"

"Yup, she's asking about you. Why don't you go see her." She said. "Her room is right down the hall, room twenty three."

"Thanks." Travis whispered. "Wait, do you know anything about Meredith?"

"I believe she's currently in surgery, but I'll check for you." The nurse turned on her heels and disappeared through the double doors.

Travis explained the information her just learned to everyone, before making his way to Miley's room. He slipped inside, slightly smiling at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." She whispered. "What's going on? Is everyone else okay? Did they catch Jake?"

"Jake's dead." Travis said bluntly. "I killed him."

"You what?" Miley's face showed shock.

"I came home and he was there on top of Meredith…touching her. He stabbed her, Miley. He stabbed her over and over again." He sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer. "I had to, Miley. I couldn't let him get away with doing that. So I pulled him off her and I just kept punching him and I killed him."

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Miley's face went pale with fear.

"We don't know." Travis took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her dampened cheeks.

"What about Izzie and Kailey?" Miley's voice was hardly audible, but Travis still heard.

"They're fine." He responded, taking a step closer to her stretcher. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her head. Together they sobbed, wanting nothing more than their daughter to be okay. Everything that had just happened was so overwhelming. _Too _overwhelming.

Travis disentangled himself from Miley, cleaning the tears from his face. "I'm going to go get Izzie and Kailey. I'm sure Izzie wants to see you."

"Okay."

Travis closed the door behind him and started for the waiting room. He stopped on the way as the same nurse greeted him. "Hi, I was looking for you. I have some news on Meredith."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, she went into cardiac arrest, but we got it under control. She received twenty stitches in her abdomen, as well as, a blood transfusion. She had received various injections to prevent infections and will be on antibiotic and a painkiller. Oh and also, we gave her three stitches on the minor gash on her forehead."

Travis gave a sigh of relief that she was alive. "Is she awake? Can we see her?"

"She is indeed awake. Unfortunately the anesthesia wore off while they were giving her stitches. She is in a lot of pain."

"Thank you so much." Travis said. "Would you be able to wheel my wife into Meredith's room?"

"Of course. Miley Brody, correct?"

"Yeah, thanks." Travis said, before heading back to the waiting room. There were more people here then when he left. Now Robby Ray and Jackson and Sadie had arrived. "Meredith's alright."

Everyone picked their heads up, relieved to know she was alive. Travis explained what the nurse had told him, before leading Izzie and Nick to Meredith's room. When they entered the room, Miley had already been there. Nick dashed to her side, pressing his lips against hers. "I love you so much, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too." Meredith whispered huskily, as Nick rested his hands on her cheeks. He leaned his lips against hers again, pulling her into a hug.

He pulled away, glancing at everyone else. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I remember what it's like to be a teenager in love." Travis smiled, glancing over a Miley. "I still feel that way."

"How are you feeling, Meredith?" Izzie asked, gawking at the fresh scar on Meredith's forehead.

"It hurts a lot, but…" She spoke in a low, raspy voice as if she had been screaming for hours.

"Hopefully the painkillers will kick in soon." Miley hated seeing her daughter in pain. Somehow, parenting seemed easier when the girls were younger. Which was ironic considering the fact that Miley and Travis had been young. But it wasn't that parenting was hard now- well it was hard, but it wasn't anything Miley and Travis couldn't handle. And it wasn't like Meredith or Izzie gave either of them any trouble. It was more that there were more things to worry about. But most of those worries were due to what they had been dealing with.

The nurse slipped into the room, a smile stretched across her lips as usual. "Miley, you're discharged."

"Oh okay, thank you."

"Are you hungry, Meredith?" Travis asked.

Meredith slightly shook her head. "No and I'm not allowed to eat for another hour anyway."

"Okay, I think the rest of us are hungry, so I figured we could go down and get something to eat and Nick could stay here with you. We could bring him something up, I'm sure you two want some time alone."

"That's fine." Meredith nodded, glancing at her boyfriend.

"You can just get me a sandwich or something, I'll eat anything." Nick said, before watching them leave. His eyes wandered back to Meredith, taking in every feature of her: Her dark auburn hair that cascaded down her gentle shoulders in loose curls. Her mesmerizing blue eyes that glowed like the embers of a fire in darkness. Her slightly arched eyebrows. The eyes that made Nick drift into another world every time he gazed into them. Her perfect nose. Her alluring lips that made the world stop every time she smiled. Her flawless complexion as smooth as a baby's with the exception of her fresh scar. She was gorgeous. Stunning.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, slightly tilting her head with curiosity.

"I'm admiring your beauty." He smiled. "You know you're gorgeous."

"Thanks." She whispered as he took a step closer. Their lips gradually met and they fell into a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended they both paused and gazed into each other's eyes. Meredith ran her fingers through Nick's dark hair, while her eyes stayed fixed on his dreamy, brown eyes. She moved towards the side of the bed, making room for him. He lay down beside her, enfolding his arms around her. She smiled, loving the feeling of his built arms around her. Right here and right now, she realized she wanted to be with him forever. And he too had the same revelation.

_Only one chapter left! Review!_


	31. Epilouge

Epilogue

Miley intertwined her hand with Travis' as she watched her daughters dance. It was Kailey's first birthday party and everyone was finally over things. Meredith, Izzie, and Nick had just graduated from high school and all of them were commuting to the University of Southern California in September. Izzie majoring in journalism, Meredith majoring in nursing, and Nick majoring in law. Meredith and Nick recently celebrated their first anniversary together and couldn't be happier. Kailey had turned one three weeks ago and learned how to walk and talk. Even Izzie has moved on. She even has a boyfriend of four months, who had just moved here from New York. His name is Tommy and he is compassionate and loveable. And as for Miley and Travis, well, they couldn't be any happier. All three of their daughters were happy and that was all they asked for.

They both looked at each other, a smile stretched upon their lips. Then they looked back at the girls. The three of them dancing together, giggling with one another. Meredith stood beside Nick and Izzie stood beside Tommy. Kailey held Meredith's hand, swaying back and forth to the music.

Miley stood up and walked up to the stage as the song came to an end. She took the microphone, bringing it to her mouth. "Thank you everyone for joining our celebration of our little girl turning one. I'd like to sing a song that has been my favorite since I was a little girl. But now that I'm older the song has many meanings to me. It's a song that represents my amazing husband and my beautiful daughters."

_For all those times you stood by me _  
_For all the truth that you made me see _  
_For all the joy you brought to my life _  
_For all the wrong that you made right _  
_For every dream you made come true _  
_For all the love I found in you _  
_I'll be forever thankful baby _  
_You're the one who held me up _  
_Never let me fall _  
_You're the one who saw me through through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _  
_You saw the best there was in me _  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _  
_I'm everything I am _  
_Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly _  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _  
_You said no star was out of reach _  
_You stood by me and I stood tall _  
_I had your love I had it all _  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _  
_Maybe I don't know that much _  
_But I know this much is true _  
_I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _  
_You saw the best there was in me _  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _  
_I'm everything I am _  
_Because you loved me _

_You were always there for me _  
_The tender wind that carried me _  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _  
_You've been my inspiration _  
_Through the lies you were the truth _  
_My world is a better place because of you _

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _  
_You saw the best there was in me _  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _  
_I'm everything I am _  
_Because you loved me _

_I'm everything I am _  
_Because you loved me _

Miley smiled. Right now, life couldn't be any better.

_Thanks for reading! I can't believe it's over. I really hope you all enjoyed this story. I will be publishing some new stories soon and I hope some of you read them. I will be publishing a story for _Pretty Little Liars _the book series soon. Thanks again and please leave your last thoughts. Review!_


End file.
